Mystery Of Mystic
by Ever In The Shadows
Summary: COMPLETED! ASH AND MISTY! POKESHIPPERS! HERE! We're trying to make this a funny fanfic. It's our first in this catergory so were not so good, after reading...please review! FLAMES, ANONYMOUS AND...WELL...ANY KIND OF REVIEW IS ACCEPTED
1. 1st A Kidnap and a Reunion

POKEMON!

_**SHADOWS: YO EVERYONE! THIS IS OUR FIRST AND PROBABLY ONLY POKEMON FANFIC!**_

_**EVER: UH-HUH! SO PLEASE R&R AND EVEN FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! ALTHOUGH WE MUST SAY SOMETHING…**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: ASH AND MISTY FOREVER!**_

**_SHADOWS: I HATE ASH AND MAY I DUNNO WHY BUT IT SEEMS LIKE MAY JUST BARGED IN AND TOOK ASH AWAY FROM MISTY AND I HATE THAT! AND MISTY WAS THERE FIRST! SO THIS WILL BECOME A LOVE TRIANGLE! FOR ASH, MAY AND A NEW CHARACTER MYSTIC!_**

**_EVER: COZ WE THINK IT'S A BIT WEIRD IF WE JUST THROW MISTY IN…ANYWAY…WE MAY ADD HER BAK IN SOMETIME…DUNNO… I DON'T REALLY LIKE LOVE AND ALL SO I'LL DO THE ADVENTURE PART WHILE SHADOWS-_**

_**SHADOWS: I WILL BE THE MASTERMIND IN ALL ROMANCES AND THERE WILL BE QUITE A FAIR FEW! YAY!**_

_**EVER: WE DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT ASH'S DAD SO HE PLAYS A PART IN IT AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE ALL CREATED BY US!**_

**_SHADOWS: YUP! AND THERE IS SOME PRETTY EMOTIONAL STUFF IN HERE TOO! HOPEFULLY!_**

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WE'LL ALSO ATTEMPT SOME SLAPSTICK COMEDY, OR MAYBE SOMETHING ELSE LATER… AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU THIS IS THE STORY!_**

A 17 year old Ash stared into the night sky and wondered where his dad is. He had took off on a journey 15 years ago. Ash could barely remember his father's face. But there was also someone in the background he would see, but it's all a blur. Maybe his dad cheated on his mum, but…that person in the background looked so small…he doubt it…

Ash loved the night sky, and no matter how long he would stare at it, there would always be something new in it he never found out before. It was so interesting. It was as if he was in a trance. Pikachu and the others were already asleep. But Ash couldn't sleep, he can't help feeling as though he was watched and it wasn't safe for him to go to bed.

'Ash, you're still up?' A voice said surprisingly. Ash almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around quickly, the trance disappeared immediately.

'Oh, it's you May, you scared me!' Ash cried, holding onto his chest.

May, now a 16 year old girl giggled, 'Sorry, it's odd but I always thought you were the sleepy-head kind.'

'Well, you were quite wrong.' Ash said, watching her as she crawled out of the tent and invited herself to sit down next to him.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Without knowing it, they both said, 'So…uh!'

Ash just stared blankly into May's eyes. Don't know what to do. May slowly leaned closer, Ash didn't move. May leisurely began to lean further and closed her eyes. Ash didn't know what to do and didn't move an inch.

'Back off!' Someone screamed at May, Ash felt something covering his mouth and a hand covering his waist and moving him back. He was about to scream but the firm grip stopped him from it at all.

'Hey! What are you're going to do with Ash?' May screamed, waking everyone up with a start.

'Let me go!' Ash cried, about to bite his captors' hand before he saw something.

'One more move and I'll take his life. I mean what I say.' She warned. A knife in her hands pointed at Ashs' neck. At that point another person came out, the moonlight so pale that it was impossible to see any of them. This one though, they could see their clothing. It wasn't much of a hint though, they just wore clothes draping over their whole body, revealing nothing. This one had a sword on them. They wield it well, trying to defend their friend.

'What's going on!' Brock and Max cried as they came out of the tent as well.

'Pika, pika!' Pikachu shouted as well.

Another came as well, a bit taller but the same in clothing. They covered Brock and Max from Ash.

The one holding onto Ash smirked, as it was the only thing that they didn't cover, it was the only thing they could see, 'If you value his life, you won't come with us. If one of you is stupid enough, you can be our hostage as well…'

Without a noise Pikachu stood up front, the one guarding Brock and Max picked Pikachu up. Amazingly Pikachu didn't shoot electricity at them, even though everyone else mouthed it.

'Let's go team!' The one holding onto Ash as hostage cried, without a noise they all mysteriously disappeared, nothing, no ransom, no note, nothing…

None of them slept a wink at all…especially May. She thought over about what she did. She was a confident girl though. He was sure he liked her. It's natural; she was the most popular girl when she was at school. But why didn't he kiss her when he had the chance? May didn't usually let guys do that to her that easily…He should've kissed her while he had the chance…She flicked her hair back.

**AT A NEARBY CAVE**

'Hey! Wake up!' Something slapped Ash's face.

'Please, don't hurt the poor boy…'A little helpless voice pleaded kindly, a complete opposite compared to the one that slapped his face.

'Oh man! You're so nice to people…' One said.

'Please, maybe my method will create a more satisfactory result…'

'Ok then, go ahead.'

Ash felt a gentle and warm hand caressing his face and a warm voice singing a song to him,

'_**Goodbye,**_

_**Funny how that's such a hard thing to say**_

_**Now it's time to let go but…**_

_**Never thought I'd feel this way…**_

_**Promise not to be sad cause…**_

_**We both knew I was lying…**_

_**Gotta fight back the tears cause,**_

_**Can't let you see me crying.**_

_**You're more than just my best friend…**_

_**What makes me misty most of all…**_

_**In a final curtain call,**_

_**Is knowing that I won't see you…again…'**_

That voice, it was so beautiful, so tender and loving it was…mesmerizing. The words replayed over and over again in Ash's mind, it was so wonderful. It was like every single syllable composed though this stunning voice was concentrated and was all together true. It was strange…such a beautiful song will exist in such a place and with such people. Guess you can't judge people by what they do either.

Ash slowly fluttered his eyes open, his mind still filled with this song, this voice and this person…

'I'm so glad you've finally awoken…' That sweet voice told him, as Ash looked up, all he saw was her eyes, although the rest of the face was covered by a hood, it was a she, her eyes were a dazzling ice blue, such a person should be as cold as their eyes, but it was filled with warmth and gentleness, but there was something hiding underneath those eyes, although he couldn't place what it was…but the colour green just came to his mind. As she spoke, Ash focused on her lips, as they moved it was like an angel was speaking to him, it was a shiny pink, pale but still pink.

'Yo Ash, break it up will ya? Don't go smooching so late at night. Or Pikachu's gonna electrocute ya.' The trance was broken. The one that owned the voice was cold and dangerous, that was more of a threat than a warning. Ash became wide awake, and he stared straight at the eyes just like his own but were far colder, she also had a hood on her face. There was no warmth and only a tremble of fear rushed though him.

'Pikachu!' Ash snapped his head around as Pikachu jumped onto his lap. Ash was glad to see Pikachu, but was wondering why it hadn't attacked his captors yet. But at least it was there with him.

'Oh, I'm so glad to see you buddy!' Ash cried as the two friends embraced.

'Now, let us all introduce ourselves. I'm Alona Ketchum, from Silver-valley town. I'm 19 years old and after my father told me to go on a journey I never saw him again.' Alona, the one so cold and dangerous said, lifting up her hood.

'Alona, I don't think the guy's friends are going to come tonight.' A male's voice said as they came in, 'Oh, so you're awake. Hey, I'm Ayden Abets. 20 years old from Silver-valley town and both parents deceased.' The male lifted his hood to reveal bright emerald green eyes and short dark brown hair.

They all looked back at Ash expectedly, 'I'm…uh…I'm Ash Ketchum, 17 years…old…Palate town…I-I've only got a mother…'

'So it IS you! I've been looking all over the world for you! Who knew you were hiding in the Hoen region!' Alona cried, pointing a finger at Ash.

'W-w-w-why were you looking for me?' Ash stammered, surprised by the sudden change of attitude toward him.

'Doesn't it seem strange to you that she's only got a father to you?' Ayden asked, staring at Ash.

'Uh-' Ash began.

'BROTHER!' Alona almost screamed as she pulled Ash into a bear hug, squeezing him so hard that he almost choked to death.

'Whoa! Alona! Don't kill him right after you see him!' Ayden told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Yes, please you'll harm yourself…' He last girl still under the hood said.

As Alona finally let Ash breathe again, Ash asked, 'So what's your name?' He asked directing at the last girl.

The girl seemed shocked. She didn't respond, instead she lifted her hood to reveal neck long dark, dark green hair. Her eyes revealing like two diamonds between grasses. She was very slender, almost so much that she didn't seem healthy. Her ears weren't pierced and she had lips the colour of really young baby pink it was almost breathtaking, 'Actually I was hoping that you would know.' She simply said her lips barely moving.

'What?' Ash asked, not understanding.

'She had amnesia. We found her by the Silver-valley entrance, half dead and floating down our river that's linked to Palate town and only Palate town. She was freezing. We believe that many of her features now were not so from birth, but from our mystic river as she floated through. It was strange though, while we tried to revive her all she ever said was, "Ash, Ash where are you? Where are you Ash?"'

'Who's we?' Ash asked a stupid question.

'Well, Alona and I with basically our entire village. After she awoke she didn't remember a thing. Then Alona's father told her to go on a journey. That was good enough an excuse to find out more about pokemon and go on some adventure for me!' Ayden told him.

'And go in search for you too brother, and of course to find out the mystery behind her. We call her Mystic for now, and the name just clicks.' Alona told him.

'It brings me great honour to finally meet you Mister Ash Ketchum…' Mystic told Ash as she knelt down and bowed.

'Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Mystic!' Ash said doing the same; he wasn't used to having such respect before. As they both looked up Mystic gave Ash a disarming and genuine smile. Ash almost somersaulted into the air, she's so pretty!

A loud roar was heard from outside, 'Seems like supper just arrived…' Ayden said as two large wolves came running in with a bunch of different herbs in their mouths. There was an extremely large one, almost 2 metres in height; in grey so beautiful it is anything but dull, with dark blue eyes. Another looked a bit worn out, it was as white as snow, and this one had green eyes.

'Wh-what pokemon are they?' Ash asked himself as he took his Pokedex out.

'Racksals; the wolf pokemon, their speed attacks defy the laws of motion as they can travel past the speed of light yet their bodies and their passengers will not fall to pieces. Their usual colour is white, and others are grey and black, the more extreme their colour is, the healthier they are. They possess the ability to Sight Share like the legendary Latios and Latias. They possess amazingly large amounts of strength although their weight does not make them seem so. They could also communicate through thoughts to humans as well. The full grown height of a Racksal is usually expected to be 2.7 metres or more. They belong to the Electric pokemon type. They have psychic powers as well as water. It is very rare to come across Racksals as they were hunted for their fur 3 decades ago.' The cool woman's voice said.

'Wow…A Racksal huh…**it** sure seems healthy…' Ash complimented, but the only response was when the largest Racksal glared at him and began to growl.

Alona slammed a hand over Ash's mouth, 'No! Ash didn't mean that! Please ignore him Serian!'

Alona then spoke to Ash barely over a whisper, 'How dare you not respect a pokemon! They must either be known by their gender, or by their names! Calling them 'it' lowers your respect to the pokemon! Don't ever call them 'it', they must be respected! After all, if you win a battle, it's not because of you, but because of the pokemon's respect for you! Make sure you respect your pokemon, especially Serian!' Alona warned Ash.

'She's right you know, you won't want to disrespect your pokemon or anyone else's! If you were in our village you could be bashed up on the streets for disrespecting your pokemon!' Ayden also reminded Ash, nose to nose.

'O-ok…' Ash stammered, he never really thought about it that way.

'Pika, Pika, Pikachu…' Pikachu also agreed.

'Ok then, from now on I will have high respect for my pokemon!' Ash declared. He walked over to Serian and bowed, 'I'm really sorry Serian for calling you an 'it' I hope you could forgive me.' Ash apologized wholeheartedly.

Serian looked up at Alona, as if checking for approval. As Alona and Ayden both gave her a smile, Serian began to think to Ash, **'You're forgiven, but I must ask you for your consideration towards pokemon from now on, respect is merely the beginning of becoming a good pokemon master Mister Ketchum.'** As Ash looked up, Serian lightly licked Ash on the cheek.

The young white Racksal jumped onto Ash's lap, making him fall over and started licking his face over and over.

'Now, I bet you're hungry, trust me on this Ash, Mystic makes the best meals around!' Alona told Ash as Mystic was already setting things up on a pot and starting to throw things into the pot.

'Miss. Alona, I think we're missing some River Wood and Fondles. They're the main ingredients for my special After Rafter…' Mystic looked a bit distressed.

'WHAT! YOU'RE MAKING AFTER RAFTER?' Alona and Ayden both shouted at the same time, 'I'M GOING! NO I AM! NO…I AM!' They both shouted in each other's faces.

'GR…' They both growled at each other holding onto each other's hands and pushing really hard, after 4 seconds the let go and said, 'Elephant, Cat, Mouse!' And Ayden put out two hands on his head, while Alona placed two fists in front of her nose one after another.

'HA! I WIN! SERIAN! LET'S GO!' Alona cried and whistled to her pokemon. She cart-wheeled a few times before jumping onto Serians' back and disappearing into the night.

'What the…?' Ash was stunned.

Ayden seemed a bit bummed out, when he saw Ash's confused look he said, 'Oh? That's just the Chu Formula. Kind of like…uh…Scissors, paper and rock. Elephant Ears is what I put out, but Alona put Mouse's Nose. As you know, Elephants are said to be afraid of mice, so Alona wins. If I put out Cat's Whiskers, which is done like this,' Ayden had his second finger and third finger stuck out on both hands and placed the back of his palm on his cheeks, 'I would've won.'

_**(EVER: NOT BAD HUH! I MADE THAT UP BY MYSELF!**_

_**SHADOWS: YES, YES BIG DEAL, BUT WE DUNNO IF ANYONE HAS EVER DONE IT BEFORE! **_

**_EVER: WELL, THIS WAS MADE ON THE 7TH OF July 7, 2005! _**

_**SHADOWS: WELL, ANYONE THAT READ IT IS ALSO ALLOWED TO USE THIS GAME IF THEY LIKE! BUT PLEASE NAME IT Chu Formula IN HONOUR OF US? PLEASE? AS THAT IS THE PROPER NAME OF THIS GAME!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: ENJOY!)**_

Ash understood now, this is what it meant:

Elephant Ears: The two hands on the head with the elbows stuck out looks like the Elephant's Ears.

Cat's whiskers: the two fingers stuck out are naturally the Elephant's Ears.

Mouse Nose: Although it doesn't look like it, the two fists in front of the nose make the nose bigger like a mouse's snout.

'And so, obviously Elephant beats Cats, and Cat's beat Mouse but since it was an old saying that the Elephant is afraid of mice, so regardless of that being true or false, the Mouse wins the Elephant. And that's how the game works, just like scissors, paper and rock. Although our little village has played it a millennia ago. We never really did tell anyone about it outside our village, so no-one knows the game if they were not part of our village.'

'Wow…that's a pretty cool game…' Ash said, amused.

'Yeah, Alona taught it to me though…those were the days…' Ayden said with a dreamy voice when it came to the past as he laid on his stomach and held his head up by his elbows.

'Are you guys going out?' Ash asked boldly.

Ayden's head slammed into the hard ground, making an imprint as he pulled his face off the floor, 'WHADDA YA MEAN?' He cried, his face still covered in soil as his head flew up.

_**EVER: AND THAT'LL BE IT FOR NOW! HOPE YOU ENOJOYED IT!**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH! WE'RE ALREADY MAKING THE SECOND ONE SO….HOPE TO SEE YOU THEN!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: CYA! AND PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT THROUGH A REVIEW! ANONYMOUS, FLAMES AND…WELL ANYTHING IS WELCOME!**_


	2. 2nd Memories and Comfort

_**EVER: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR OUR POKEMON STORY!**_

_**SHADOWS: WOW! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED IT ENOUG TO CONTINUE READING!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WE'RE SO HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING OUR STORY!**_

_**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**_

_**&$$&$&**_

'Well I mean you guys seem like such good friends I just thought-' Ash began but was cut short as Ayden's head disappeared from in front of his face and instead a grey nose appeared in front of him.

'WE'RE BACK MYSTIC! WE'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!' A cheerful voice screamed.

'Thank you Miss. Alona.' Mystic said as Alona's dirty hand was emptied from all herbs.

'Hey, where'd Ayden gone?' Alona asked innocently looking around.

'Uh…you've stuck his face into the ground…' Ash said, a bit confused and altogether stunned.

'WHOA! SORRY! ARE YOU OK?' Alona cried, rushing over and started pulling Ayden out by the legs, 'Man, this is hard, ok Ayden, I'll pull one last time!' She said panting from exhaustion.

'Mm Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!' Ayden tried to say, it was supposed to be an "OK" though, because he gave Alona the thumbs up.

'Here we go!' Alona cried as she almost dislocated Ayden's legs in the process. There was a sudden 'POP' and Ayden flew all over the cave while Alona skidded to a stop on the ground.

'Mister. Ketchum, do you mind lending me a hand?' Mystic suddenly asked.

'Yeah sure…' Ash said, he really didn't know what was going to happen anyway, but he saw a yellow cheese coloured butterfly flying into the cave for the night, and amazingly it was glowing!

'WHOA! LOOK OUT ALONA!' Ayden bellowed at Alona lying on the floor rubbing her head.

'What the?' Alona screamed as Ayden landed…on top of her!

BAM!

They were face to face, almost so close their noses were touching, Ayden lifted his head a bit to move slowly so nothing happens, they were both blushing crimson red. The cheese coloured butterfly was just flying around and landed on top of Ayden's head. That was when innocent White jumped onto Ayden's back! His body was suddenly crushing Alona's.

**_(EVER: HANG ON A DARNED MINUTE! SHADOWS! THIS IS 'T' RATED RIGHT!_**

_**SHADOWS: WELL DUH, SO PEOPLE! DON'T GET ANY WRONG IDEAS!)**_

Slowly White began treading on Ayden's back, walking up to his head. And as White did so, Ayden's body was crushing Alona's from the stomach to the chest.

'Hey…White…get off me…' Ayden whispered, while Alona was just so stunned she couldn't move an inch, just like a deer in front of bright light.

'**Just a minute…I've nearly got her…' **White thought to Ayden.

Then, without Ayden's awkward position in mind, White jumped onto the butterfly's landing, catching the butterfly. Normally this isn't a big deal, but considering what just happened, it was a GIGANTIC deal as Ayden's face was just slammed against Alona's. Closing the gap between them. This is also known as a kiss, obviously. But considering their current relationship it is a TITANIC deal! Their eyes went wide, their minds screaming and they couldn't do anything about it because of White's strength.

'**Ha! Gotcha!' **White said to the butterfly as she ate it. Finally she looked down, and moved her head sideways. Then to the other side to make sure what she was seeing is true, **'Sorry.'** Was all she said, jumping off of Ayden and lifting her paw. Ayden jumped like lightning away from Alona and landed next to her, out of breath. Alona sat up as well, out of breath. There was an awkward silence between the two.

'I'M SORRY!' They both said at the same time, blushing and looking away.

Ash and Mystic both looked around, wondering what all the commotion was about.

As they both blushed crimson, Ash and Mystic both guessed what it was all about.

'**Oh C'mon, it was about time anyway…Quit being so childish and grow up already…' **Serian said.

'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE'RE FRIENDS! AND NOW…THIS! HOW THE HELL IS THIS "ABOUT TIME"?' They both shouted at the same time.

'**Well, I mean you guys think alike so much and you've been friends for…like 5 years now? Isn't it about time that you guys been true to yourself?' **White simply said, shrugging her shoulders.

'**_White's right you know, it has been a long time…'_** Serian also added in.

'Serian! How could you agree with White about this?' Alona exclaimed to her pokemon.

'**_Well, I'm merely siding with the truth…It has been a while, while you were 14, Alona I did think you were rather juvenile, but after such a great deal of time, it's fine for you to confirm each other your thoughts…at least a minimum of it…' _**Serian argued.

Alona and Ayden turned their heads toward Ash and Mystic as if to look for assistance, Mystic moved over to Serian and White.

'WHAT?' They both cried.

'Well, I must say White and Serian are correct, think about it…' Mystic walked over to Ayden and Alona, both looking at her and giving her death glares, 'I mean just look at you two, you were born for each other! Just look at each other!' Mystic said, and without them acknowledging it, she grasped both their heads and whirled it to face each other, 'Just look each other in the eyes; you'll see that there _is _something in them more than friends.' They only stared at each other, stunned, then blushed.

'I…I…I…I need some time alone…' Alona declared, grasping her forehead and running outside.

'Alona wait!' Ayden shouted, running after her, but not before running back in and pecked Mystic on the cheek, 'Thanks!' before running out again.

Ash whirled around to look at White and Serian, they were betting!

'**_I'll bet you half of my bowl of Mystic's After Rafter that they'll come back holding hands!'_** Serian cried at White.

'**And I'll bet you half _my _bowl of Mystic's After Rafter that they won't come back for a looong, long time!' **White said. They shook each other's paws as agreement.

Ash felt a little pressure on his shoulder, 'Don't worry Mister Ketchum, they're always like that. They may seem a bit nuts, but they're really good friends, and I think there is a pretty big chance that Ayden will soon be your new brother in law.' Mystic smiled her disarming smile and returned to cooking.

'Mister Ketchum, would you like to test my After Rafter?' Mystic asked politely.

'**No! HE CERTAINLY CANNOT! I WANT TO TEST TASTE IT!'** White screamed, but Serian pulled White by the tail back and jumped in front instead.

'**_No, you may not. The eldest of the lot gets the Test Taste, and that will of course be me…after all I AM 21 years of age!' _** Serian declared.

'**No fair! You ALWAYS get the Test Taste!' **White argued, while they were arguing Mystic walked over to Ash and handed him the wooden spoon filled with some steaming soup, Ash took it and poured it down his mouth.

'Wow! It's great, just one thing though…IT'S SO HOT I FEEL LIKE TORKEL JUST USED OVERHEAT ON MY THROAT!' Ash screamed, running around with steam pouring out of his mouth.

'Oh no! Mister Ketchum! Mister Ketchum! Calm down! Sit down! I know what'll help!' Ash sat down on the ground next to her as Mystic told him, 'Now, relax…close your eyes, and let me do the rest…' Ash did so; he also heard Serian and White, stealing some of it. He felt a hand over his cheek, and after that there seemed to be approaching warmth near him. That was when he felt pressure on his lips, Mystic was kissing him! How on earth is that supposed to help him with his burning throat!

_**(EVER: NOW HOLD ON ONE DARNED, MISERABLE, DISGUSTING MOMENT! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ASH WITH HIS BURNING THROAT? SHADOWS! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YA?**_

_**SHADOWS: WELL, THEN AGAIN, REMEMBER THIS EVER, EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY…AND ESPECIALLY THE LOVE BITS ARE ALL ON PURPOSE! THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT WRITING THEM…YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT…**_

_**EVER: THIS IS THE PITS…**_

_**SHADOWS: AND ANYWAY, SINCE IN REAL LIFE IT DOESN'T I'LL MAKE SOMETHING UP! YEAH! -**_

_**EVER: YOU'RE ADDICTED…**_

_**SHADOWS: DING, DING, DING! CORRECT!)**_

His eyes went wide when the shadows of an object appeared before his eyes. A wheel, a wagon? It looked more like a bike wheel…then there was a flash of lightning…but then the wheel was gone…there were no explanations for it. Amazingly, his throat started to clear out, it wasn't burning anymore, but his face was…more than anyone has ever before. Mystic let go of his face slowly, 'There, do you feel any better?'

'Wh-wh-wh-what did you d-d-d-do?' Ash stumbled.

'Why, it is a little shock is all. It says so in an ancient scroll I have once read, "**When one his hurt or badly injured near the throat, a shock will help, any shock will work with it's own magic powers, but to loose all of it's pain at once, a kiss will be the most sufficient. As the receiver will not know what is going on, therefore they will end up forgetting the pain and focus on the shock, while the magic contents of a kiss will take its toll.**" Although I must say,' At this she blushed slightly, looking away and placing a finger on her lips, 'I've never really tried that method before…I am sorry about it, I hope I haven't taken anything valuable from you…' At this she looked up into Ash's face, a bit distressed.

Ash shook his head, desperate to make sure she felt better quickly, 'No, no not at all…' But then he smacked a hand over his mouth, _How can I be so stupid, she basically told you that that was her first and you just said it wasn't a big deal!_

Mystic's expression turned from distressed to sadness and troubled, 'Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean you're so handsome, of course I wouldn't've…d-done anything bad…' A tear fell out, but she ignored it, 'but at least I'm glad that your throat is ok now…' she forced a smile to her face.

'No! No, no! I…uh,' at this Ash panicked and his words barely made any sense, if any at all, '…I didn't mean it like that! I mean…you looked so sad…like you were afraid…and well…uh…I only wanted you to…I mean I just…I just didn't want you to worry about that…it's just that…I didn't want you to think that you've taken anything valuable from me…I mean it was…but…uh…I , it's-it's really…it's ok…I...I just didn't want you to be sad…about it…well…it's just that…' Ash took a deep breath, trying to calm him down. As Mystic still isn't looking at Ash, Ash whirled her around rather harshly and told her straight in the face, completely sincere and feeling very brave to get this off his back, 'I'm really sorry for giving you the wrong idea…I really am…' brave feeling gone! He's shaking to the bone…he never did that before, and that was when he really saw her eyes, they were red and worn from crying. He didn't know what to do; there really wasn't much he _can _do. He hugged her, and she broke down next to him, she clung onto his shirt as if for dear life and began to cry hysterically.

_**(EVER: ISN'T THIS GETTING A LITTLE TOO EMOTIONAL HERE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HUMOUR AND…YOU KNOW FIC!**_

_**SHADOWS: WELL, A LITTLE EMOTIONAL GOES WELL INTO THE MIX WITH ROMANCE TOO EVER!**_

_**EVER: ((SHIVERS AT THE WORD))**_

_**SHADOWS: NOW, TO SHUT YOU UP FOR A WHILE…ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE!**_

_**EVER: SHUT UP!)**_

'**Ok! Bet number two! I bet you a spoonful more of my After Rafter that it'll take her a looong long time to finish crying…' **White bargained.

'**_And I'll bet you a spoonful of my After Rafter that this Ash will be there until her crying stops!' _**Serian also bargained.

'**Serian, that really isn't a bet at all, we'll both end up having the same amount of After Rafter either way… and the Alona and Ayden's bet, I mean both of those things could happen…' **White said.

'**_Well, that's true…but instead of betting on our soup, I think we could just try and predict it. That way we'll both be safe. And anyway, I think the soup's ready, lets be good pokemon and put them into bowls for them. It'll be good for you to try using Psychic you need practice for that.' _**Serian said, and so they did.

But as White tried, some of the soup poured onto the cave ground, **_'Th-that'll be for Ash…' _**Serian said, nodding to the spilled bit.

'**Yeah, definitely…' **White agreed.

'Hey guys, I can't find Alona anywhere. Oh hey! The soup's ready! I'll just grab our share.' Ayden came back a bit worried but one look at Mystic's After Rafter he was up and running again.

He took the soup in their bowls and started walking out when, **_'Uh…Ayden, doesn't it seem weird to you that Ash and Mystic are over there like this!' _**Serian asked, pointing a paw at the crying Mystic and Ash comforting her.

'Well, let's just say that I've got other things to do, or other fish to fry…' Ayden replied, shrugging and took off.

**NOW OUTSIDE IN THE FOREST SOMEWHERE!**

Alona sat on a field of grass, overlooking the shimmering lake, with the stars reflected off the water surface. Thinking things over, she's never really thought about their friendship this way, she's never thought of it as anything more, or never thought about it as a matter of fact. All she ever did think about were the things that are happening now, but the things happening now were making her think about the past. She couldn't take the world one step at a time anymore, because it has put her into this mess.

_**SHADOWS: WELL THAT'LL BE THE END FROM US FOR NOW!**_

_**EVER: DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UNDER WAY!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: NOW ALL YOU'VE GOT TO DO IS ONE…TINY THING…REVIEW!**_


	3. 3rd PAST! Thoughts, Tears and Emotions

_**EVER: WELL, HERE IT IS! THE NEW CHAPPIE!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE'RE WORKING QUITE FAST NOW AREN'T WE?**_

_**EVER: WELL, THE READERS WILL THINK SO FOR NOW, BECAUSE WE UPDATED 3 CHAPTERS ALL AT ONCE!**_

_**SHADOWS: THAT'S TRUE…BUT ANYWAY HERE IT IS!**_

**$THE PAST! THE THOUGHTS, THE TEARS AND THE EMOTIONS! $**

**There was something she remembers. Her father, he was once so caring, so fun to be with. He would spend most of his time playing with her, teaching her new things and laughing with her. They won't have a care in the world. They would go out on camps and stay up all night just hanging out. When she met Ayden her father would bring him along, they would talk for hours in their sleeping bags under the sky, but two minutes later they wouldn't really know what had happened. **

**Well, the first time that she found Ayden, he just transferred into her school. It wasn't that good of a school and he looked like a mess. He couldn't smile and although the teacher told everyone to be nice to him, they never really were. They would make him eat disgusting things like frogs and all. **

**But Alona thought different of him. She dragged him to her karate class and after lessons they would just sit around and Alona would always buy them drinks. They had developed a close friendship, there were no secrets, and he told her everything. The kids at school stopped bullying him after their karate class did a demonstration for the school. They were like…really close. It was almost as it he was another…her, someone that she enjoyed being with. It was all going well until her father just…changed. **

**He wouldn't go out to camps with her anymore. He wouldn't laugh; he wouldn't hang out with her. All day long he would just slave in his laboratory making some experiment. She couldn't do anything. She wondered what was going on. Her father gave her lots of money though, lots of it, every week, telling her to go shopping or buy something. He said that this was for her own good; he needed to make the money with whatever he was making. They needed the money because their house was falling apart. Soon enough, they bought a new house and moved in there. Her father wanted her to be happy, sure she was. She was happy they now had a decent home. She put up a happy face and her father bought it. But she could tell, that's only what he _thought _she wanted. **

**He _thought_ she wanted the money. He _thought_ she wanted all those material things. And so he would torture himself day and night to get it for her. Every time she looked into his eyes, she could see how tired he really was, she could see the stress, the pain, sadness, loneliness and the desperate feeling of trying to make his daughter happy. And she was, really she was, but their old life was fine. She was more happy in their old life. She was happy living in a…dump. She was content. She was happy with what she got. All she really wanted was for her father to be with her all the time. For them to have fun and for them to just be…together. She wanted her old happy and playful father back. **

**Every time she came home from school, from then on, her father would just be able to spare enough time to ask how she's been. But looking at her father's face, it was almost impossible not to cry, she didn't want him to know that all this hard work he had put in into her life was a waste and that she didn't really want it. But everyday her dad would look older, everyday there would be an extra wrinkle. Alona didn't want that. When he looked at her, she would just hug him. She would just say, 'Everything's fine dad. Concentrate on yourself. I'm happy just being with you.' But he would continue his work like nothing has changed. She didn't know how many times she's told Ayden. But it didn't seem enough, instead the hole in her heart would just grow bigger. **

**But one day, she decided to put a stop into her father's torture. She walked up to him in the lab, he was there, working away with tubes and things next to him. **

'**Dad, I need to talk to you.' She had said.**

'**Please, just a minute honey, I'm nearly finished with this one.' He said.**

**She knew better than others, she respected her father's decision. She waited. She sat in the lab and waited. But she didn't know how long she had waited. She fell asleep after a long time of waiting. She was woken up by a cough. He father was coughing, he just kept coughing and coughing, but he didn't put whatever he was doing down. **

'**Dad?' She had asked.**

'**Oh! I'm sorry honey, did I wake you up?' But he broke down coughing. **

'**Dad! Stop it! You're hurting yourself!' Alona shouted. She put on the protective equipment and snatched what her father was holding out of his hand. It was a little carved angel out of ice. But only it wasn't ice, it was a solution of some sort, some chemical reaction. This was what her father was making, carving it out and selling them. But it was so detailed; every eyelash on the little angel was defined. The face, it was just like her. It was her face. It was all her. She finished the finishing touch and added it to his box filled with it. **

**Her father was coughing madly. She quickly dialed for the ambulance, her father tried to stop her, but she interrupted him, 'Don't father! You need to go to the hospital! And I'm telling you father, don't get out until you're one hundred per cent healthy again! That is the only thing I want!' She added the last bit with some force so her father would get it. He stopped struggling and allowed her to call the ambulance. **

**She visited her father often, but he still wasn't the same. He was happy about her being grateful about what he had given her. But he always thought that she's missing out on a lot because she doesn't have a mother. He blamed it on himself. He was a quite successful scientist, but his work takes a lot of time, and he hadn't have any good ideas for a while, that was why they were so poor. But when he came up with these iced crystals, it just clicked, and it was very popular, everyone wanted them, even different types, shapes and sizes. That's why her father spent so many long hours working on them. But when he explained how his ideas kept flooding in, about those expressions on the angel's faces and the detailed beauty of the entire being. **

**It was all based on her. All those years he slaved away, but every minute of it, he was really thinking about her. He was using his memory of his daughter in those artworks. All those times they were together, all those happy, cozy feelings would just be floating around in his mind as he carved away. That was how he could keep carving, he was thinking about her all the time. About those happy years of barely being able to survive. He was always thinking of her. **

**On that visit, when he told her this, she fell and cried in her fathers' arms. All those years she thought he was trying to make her happy using material things. All those years she though he didn't care about her anymore, that all he thought about was his work. **

**She'd been wrong all this time, every single thing he had done, it was all for her, and she thought that her father had deserted her, oh how ashamed she felt right then, she was so ashamed of herself for thinking such negative thoughts about her father, absolutely everything he had done, his work, the product of his work and those hours torturing himself through cold winter nights, it was all so that she could live happily. **

**But those tears that she cried that day, those wonderful droplets of tears, were tears of happiness, joy and gratefulness. She wished to do something for her father. Absolutely anything. But her father never told her anything he had really wanted. **

**That was when Mystic appeared in the lake, half-dead. When her father examined her and told her about everything, she wanted to do something for Mystic. She loved to travel, and so did Ayden, she knew. Her father proposed for her to go on a journey in search for Mystic's mysterious past. **

**While on it, her father pulled her aside and asked her for a favor, telling her about Ash, her brother and how he always wanted to see him again. She made a deal with her father, that while she was gone, he would put his health first and not money. Her father merely smiled and agreed. **

END PAST THOUGHTS!

Just those thoughts again made her cry. It was such a touching memory. Although it doesn't have anything to do with the situation at hand…! But by traveling like this… it's dangerous…but…Alona's only hope…is to be able to at least fulfill her father's one wish. To be able to see his son once again after all those years. She just hopes that her father and her, will be together…together once again. But a thought occurred to her, what if she's too late? What if she can't let her father see the one thing that he wants?

That thought gave her a shiver, she felt so cold and lonely, and why did she decide to come out anyway? That's ridiculous. It's freezing cold today…

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE BUSH!**

Alona loves water, so she must be around her somewhere. He was sure of it. Knowing Alona his whole life, she loves to be near water so following this lake, will lead him to her. Ayden thought while he was walking with the hot soup in his hands. He remembered the days when they first met.

**THE PAST! AYDEN'S PAST! **

**His parents just died and he was depressed almost all the time…he would sometimes just breakdown crying. His foster parents tried to take care of him, but they didn't have much money so brought him to a poor village school. He was grateful though. He was grateful that they gave him a roof over his head, clothes for him to wear, and a seat on their table, he should be the luckiest boy on earth to be adopted by them. But his new foster parents needed to travel a lot, do a lot of work there, but only get a little amount of money. So he would stay home alone weeks at a time and just try to live. They offered for him to travel with them, but he refused, they couldn't afford another ticket on a plane, or on anything else for that matter. What he has he's happy about. **

**In the new school, the kids made him eat frogs they dragged from the bush, and worms they stomped on. But one day, Alona just seemed to show up. She dragged him to learn karate, she seemed to have a plan to stop the kids from bullying him. But she won't tell him, she would bring him to go on camping trips in the wild over and over with her dad. They became really close friends. They would stay up for hours each night and just talk. But two minutes later they would've forgotten everything that they had been saying. **

**Most importantly, Alona had taught him how to smile, to laugh again, to just have fun and live his life as much as he could. She and her father had taught him how to play Elephant, Cat and Mouse. They would play it just for fun and end up laughing at their own funny faces. **

**But all that changed one day, Alona's dad changed. He would just spend all day slaving away in the lab making something. But the money rolled in, Alona and him would go and buy things, but he knew, he knew Alona wasn't happy about it. She only wanted her father to be with her. They moved into a large house, and Alona wanted Ayden to visit them often, but all the visits were so depressing. They would play but after an hour or two, she would just lie on her bed and just think. Ayden would sit down next to her, placing a hand over her shoulder and pulling her close, telling her to let it out. Then she would just burst into tears and cry, she would mumble her troubles, Ayden would understand, but what she really wanted was to cry, and he would let her, just let it all out. **

**It was a few months later that he heard her father had gone into the hospital. He was shocked when he saw her father. He looked ten years older; he was so pale it was ghastly. His eyes were sunken so deep, it was almost impossible to see. And Alona would just be crying by his side until the visitor hours were over. Ayden would have to carry her out, as she's already asleep. **

**That's when Mystic arrived. Her father was a successful scientist and examined Mystic. That was when he proposed a journey to look for Mystic's past, and to find Ash, her brother. **

**END!**

Although all that has nothing to do with Ayden and Alona's relationship, he still reckons they were pretty close. He wondered is that enough to be more than friends? Through time, he DID develop some sort of crush on her. But then, there are her feelings to consider. Maybe she didn't like him in that way. Maybe it was all a big mistake. It was possible.

AH! There she is! Sitting next to the shimmering lake, just like the way he knew her. She had her head on her knees. She loved the water; she said it somehow makes her feel warmer inside.

Alona felt a presence near her, and something warm, she turned her head just as someone sat down next to her, handing her a warm bowl of After Rafter.

'Eat it; Mystic took a lot of time making it…' Ayden told her, handing it to her. She finally looked up and with her hands still shaking; she took the bowl in her hands and took the spoon out. Ayden already downed his, it warmed him immensely. He looked at Alona, her hands were shaking so much she could barely hold the spoon, she tried to shove the spoon into her mouth but it just went all over her face.

Ayden used his hand to force Alona's face towards his, and afterward used the sleeve of his cloak to wipe the After Rafter away. He took the bowl of After Rafter and scooped up a bit on Alona's spoon, then moved it to her mouth. Alona simply stared at the spoon, and later looked up to Ayden, who nodded. Without a word she gulped down the spoonful of After Rafter, and so Ayden continued feeding Alona her After Rafter, moving little to sit closer to her after a while so he won't have to move his hand that far. A small smile playing across his lips as he stared at Alona's beautiful form gulping the After Rafter.

'Thank you…' Alona whispered to him, a warm fuzzy feeling was inside her, she shivered. It was strange, she felt warm inside, but her body was freezing.

'We should get back; you'll catch a cold if you stay out too long.' Ayden suggested.

Alona shook her head no, 'I want to stay here…just a bit longer…' She stared out into the lake…it looked so beautiful.

'So…about what White said…' Ayden pressured, trying to get an answer out of her.

Alona looked shocked, her face was tensed, she was afraid, it seemed like he just hit her heart, her heartbeat tripled, she didn't know…she began to shake all over, now she felt so cold and alone, freezing to death, slowly. She hugged herself harder, her knuckles turning white. Suddenly there was a line of warmth on her shoulder, she jumped. Her mind blocking everything, there she saw a face so tender. Her mind blew out of control, her lips turned pale, to an ice blue. Her teeth chattered, she felt her feet freezing off, she looked back down, not daring to stare into that face again, there was no need to. She couldn't answer the question laid out in front of her, it was all to puzzling, the fear, the complicated memories, the innocent days those happy, joyous days, triggered something else in that system of hers, firing a fear right into her mind. There was no helping it, she was a coward.

But then, without a sound, the warmth was still there, on her side, by both arms, she felt warmer, that fear gripped her tight, but this warmth flowed further in, loosening that grip of fear. That warmth went to her cheek, pulling her face upwards, there were those hands…it was so warm, during a freezing blizzard, she was in the only refuge. The places that were touched, they were replaced by affection. For once, she trusted her mind, and opened her eyes, whether imagination or reality, she saw a handsome face staring back at her own, disgusting and weak figure.

A tear rolled down her eyes, she was covered with love, there was no explaining it, but her mind went racing. She thought back to every time she saw him; her heart would enter a race in a marathon. But she misinterpreted it, she thought it meant that he was a fun person to be with and that supply of adrenaline was to let her use to play, run and enjoy the time with him. She didn't know there was another, deeper feeling inside her heart. She thought it was all just fun and games. She didn't know that there would really be such a scary, new feeling inside someone that might as well change their life forever.

Only because she's found another feeling inside her.

She felt a light touch on her cheek, opening her eyes, she saw Ayden's face contacting hers, kissing the tear away. It was so beautiful, so gentle and immoral. Slowly that warmth moved to her forehead. As he let go, she felt cold again. She didn't want to loose this feeling. But she didn't want to do anything, so instead she clung onto the front of his shirt. His cloak falling further away next to him, and slowly she leaned into his chest, feeling his heart beat next to hers, she giggled silently when she heard how quickly it was beating. She was afraid she would loose it again, so she clung on harder.

'I don't know…' she mumbled into his warm chest, crying again. Two strong, but loving hands wrapped around her, giving her that warmth again all over her body, then she felt a little pressure on her hair.

'What?' He asked into her hair, holding onto her back in case she moved away, locking her in. He couldn't stop himself, he loved her so much, and he might die if she said no. His mind raced as he waited for the answer.

'I don't know…I don't know anymore…' She mumbled into his chest again, louder this time, so he could finally hear her. Finally she looked up to stare him in the eye, eyes filled with tears she murmured, 'But…' She left the sentence floating in the night air. He lowered his head, slowly, only to make sure, embracing her within himself, he closed his eyes, dropping his head even lower, until finally he kissed her gradually. She didn't pull away; instead she clung tighter to him, never wanting to break it.

**NOW OVER BACK TO ASH AND MYSTIC!**

'Are you feeling better?' Ash asked Mystic as she finally stopped crying.

'Yes, thank you Mister Ketchum…'She murmured.

'Just call me Ash, you don't need to be so formal…' Ash told her.

'……um…a-a-a…' She tried, not daring to look him in the eye.

Ash, cupped her two cheeks with his hands and moved her head, making her stare at him, 'You can say it, you were said to be saying it while you were in a coma…' Ash encouraged, 'Ash…'

'A-a-Ash…' She said, afterward smiling from her triumph.

'That's right…now it's have some of your famous After Rafter!' Ash said, letting her face go and clapping his lap.

'Yes…' Mystic said, smiling just a little.

Ash pulled her chin up close to his, 'Now, a small smile, it wasn't so hard was it…A smile is a girl's best feature after all… and you look so pretty carrying it…' Ash said. Mystic just smiled at him a bit more, a genuine and sincere smile, so beautiful.

_**EVER: THERE! FINALLY!**_

_**SHADOWS: THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T REALLY HAVE MUCH HUMOUR IN IT…DID IT?**_

_**EVER: YEAH, COME TO THINK OF IT…NONE AT ALL!**_

**_SHADOWS: WELL, WE CAN ALWAYS PUT MORE IN NEXT TIME…_**

_**EVER: YAY!!!!!!!!! MY PART!**_

_**SHADOWS: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK…EHEHEHEHEHE…**_


	4. 4th Who Are You?

_**EVER: HEY, YO AND WELCOME!**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH! THIS STORY IS GOING GOOD APPARENTLY, BUT STILL, I WONDER WHAT A 'HIT' IS…**_

_**EVER: LIKE THIS MAYBE? **_

_**((EVER HITS SHADOWS ACROSS THE HEAD WITH A SPEAKER))**_

_**SHADOWS: OW! NO STUPID! I MEAN LIKE HITS FROM FANFICTION!**_

_**EVER: DUNNO…**_

_**SHADOWS: OUR REVIEWERS! ABOUT THE SPEECH MARKS, WE FIND IT ANNOYING TO KEEP USING SHIFT ALL THE TIME, AND USING THOUGHTS, WE USE ITALICS. FOR THE MEMORIES, IT'S KIND OF SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN AS IF IT IS REAL ALTOUGH THE TENSE MAY SAY DIFFERENTLY. AND WELL…**_

_**EVER: I GUESS WE ARE JUST DIFFERENT…YEAH, WEIRD IS THE RIGHT WORD…WE TRY TO BE DIFFERENT FROM THE STEREOTYPES! '**_

_**SHADOWS: BUT SINCE IT MAY BECOME ANNOYING FOR SOME, WE'LL TRY AND ADJUST OUR WAYS A LITTLE! **_

_**!$!$&$&!$**_

It was only after everyone wolfed down their After Rafters that they realized that Alona and Ayden were missing. That was strange. They were all planning to go look for them when Ayden came back in, carrying a feverish looking Alona like some kind of superhero rescuing a so called, 'Damsel in Distress'. Well that kind of style anyway.

'Oh no! Miss. Alona! What happened?' Mystic cried running towards her.

'I don't know, when I discovered her, she was already like this…' Ayden lied smoothly.

White snickered, 'Heh, yeah right…'

'She's burning pretty severely…we just ran out of medicine as well…' Mystic declared after feeling Alona's forehead and comparing to her own, 'But I guess the first thing we need to do is try to make her sweat the fever off.'

_**(SHADOWS: EVER…IS THERE REALLY SUCH THING AS SWEATING YOUR FEVER OFF?**_

_**EVER: UM…HONESTLY…I DON'T KNOW…I THINK I SAW IT IN A SHOW SOME TIME AGO…OR ANIME…BUT I REMEMBER I SAW IT BEFORE…**_

_**SHADOWS: OK THEN…WELL PLEEASE DON'T TAKE THIS METHOD SERIOUSLY, BECAUSE-**_

_**EVER: WE DON'T KNOW IF IT IS RIGHT OR NOT!**_

_**SHADOWS: "WE"? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?**_

**_EVER: PFFF LIKE YOU KNOW…_**

_**SHADOWS: … FINE… )**_

Within minutes the group placed Alona one the ground with a many blankets as possible. It was almost five layers. It seemed almost as if she couldn't breathe. Actually now that they looked at it properly, it was more as if she was in labor I mean, you don't usually breathe that hard and have a red face…Ash resisted the urge to join White and Serian as they went, 'Push harder Alona! Harder! It's almost there!' It was so funny Ash almost burst out laughing; he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself.

By that time, Ayden was much or less the most pissed person in the world at that moment. His face seemed to blaze with fire and there seemed to actually, really be fire behind him. He landed Serian and White a large blow on the head, knocking them out.

'Mystic, Ash, help me put two blankets underneath Alona, and two above her. I'll lift her up, while you two take off the two blankets-' But he was cut off.

'Please, Mr. Abets, I'm quite certain that we know what the plan is.' Mystic reassured him.

'Ah, but hang on, I've got a twist in it…' He whispered something in their ears and they both almost yelled out laughing.

Moments later the secret was revealed as Serian and White was barking their heads off, 'Hey Ayden! This is mean!'

Apparently, they laid the two Racksals on the ground, placed two blankets on top, then Alona and lastly, three more blankets on top.

Alona was able to breathe, and fell asleep peacefully. It was almost midnight before Mystic and Ash alongside Pikachu decided to go to sleep in their sleeping bags as well. But Ayden didn't feel like it. He felt guilty somehow. It wasn't really right after the kiss that she did this.

**FLASHBACK! Ayden POV!**

_**Slowly we parted away; it felt so nice having her within my embrace… I felt like I was protecting her… like I would never let her go at all. It felt like we were meant to be, that was such a warm feeling…well then again, judging by what happened next, maybe we weren't I suppose. **_

**_It was purely out of nowhere, this great big shadow loomed over us. It looked like a Pokémon of some sort, but I can say I couldn't see he/she/it before. But they looked dangerous. Before I knew it, they've already launched their attack, I may've been too slow, and I feel so stupid! There seemed to be this emerald lightning moving towards us. It was like a series of photos taken then being replayed in fast forward in my mind. She just pushed me away, hard. I fell down by the surprise, but by then, it was all done. The Pokémon went away as strangely as it came, and Alona was just lying there, motionless. _**

_**I ran over to her, sat her up and shook her as hard as I can, wake up, wake up! I kept screaming in my mind. But she just began to warm up. I was so afraid; I knew it wasn't normal from the fact that it was quite chilly out tonight. So what was it? I picked her up 'hero style' but I felt much more of a coward right then. **_

_**That was when I ran her back to where the others were. **_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Ayden got a bucket of the river water back by where he found her and carried it back again. He would wet a small towel with the cold water, and wipe off any sweat coming from her face. She made no reactions to the cold cloth. But he was sure she would feel better.

Even Serian and White fell asleep uncomfortably. But Ayden just kept this up. And when the bucket of water started to turn warm, he would chuck it out, and get some more from the river again. Soon Alona wasn't sweating so badly. So Ayden kneeled next to her, holding her hand. He just stared into her face. It was once again so pale. He lightly pecked her on the forehead, she looked so peaceful.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**He remembered when there was once when everything was normal, Alona had a high fever and didn't attend school. Ayden thought it was strange, so raced to her house right at the end of school. His parents were out of town again, so he was free to do as he wished. When he rang the doorbell at their really run down house, her father answered. When he asked him why Alona wasn't at school, he told him about her fever. Having sympathy on the boy's concerned face, he allowed Ayden in, and for the night as it was getting dark. **_

_**Ayden quickly thanked Alona's father and ran up to Alona's room hurriedly. When he found her, she was all pink in the face and seemingly to look like she was in pain. He sat by her bedside, asking where it hurt. **_

'_**I'm fine, really, dad was just being protective and didn't want me to push myself, so he didn't let me go to school.' She reassured him.**_

'_**Are you sure?' He asked, still not convinced. **_

'**_Yes, I'm fine I promise you…even father says that it'll go down with just a bit of rest.' She said, smiling still with a bright red face. She pulled her covers just over her mouth; nervously she mumbled just loud enough so that Ayden could hear, 'They also say that if someone holds your hand…you get better faster.' She held up her hand reluctantly, 'too much to ask?'_**

**_Ayden did know what to do as he blushed, but quickly made up his mind, grabbing hold of her hand lightly he mumbled, '…You really should get some sleep…'._**

'_**Will you stay here with me?' **_

'_**Yeah…' He smiled lightly. **_

_**She smiled in return, 'If I fall asleep like this…the first thing I'll see when I wake up…will be you, Ayden.'**_

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

He just lay there, staring at her face until, finally the exhaustion caught up to him, and he also fell heavily asleep. It was about three o'clock in the morning when this event took place.

**NOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, BUT LETS CHECK ON WHAT'S BROCK, MAX AND MAY IS DOING!**

'Hm, I still don't get why Pikachu didn't shock those kidnappers before…' Brock muttered uselessly as he, Max and May sat around in a circle at three o'clock in the morning.

'That's true…maybe it didn't feel in danger enough to do this…' Max said thoughtfully once again.

'For goodness sake you two! You've been saying that ever since Ash got kidnapped! Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back when he's hungry!' May said, yawning, then leaving the circle and making her way back to her sleeping bag and fell sound asleep.

'You know Max, for someone who has a crush on Ash as we can all tell; she really doesn't care about him that much does she?' Brock concluded.

'Well, then again you can't really blame my sister, since school, she was the most popular with the boys. I guess that's why she's not really worried about Ash's reaction to her feelings because she knows how popular she was…she's the over-confident type.' Max said, nodding.

'But…since even the person that has a crush on Ash doesn't care about him, the fact that WE do…um…does this mean…?' Brock left the sentence hanging, afraid of what he himself was implying.

Max blushed, 'No way…we just c-c-care about him as friends…that must be it…right?'

Brock stammered his sentence, 'Y-y-yeah…that has got to be it…' He suddenly seemed to have complete trust in himself, 'I mean, I go head over heels for any beautiful lady, so I'm definitely OK, but…you don't seem to have any reactions to girls at all…'

'W-w-what do you mean! It's been like months since we've seen any girls, it's no wonder that you could've forgotten! And back then…back then I was still young! And I was trying to stop you from going too far!' Max argued.

'Yeah…'

'Yeah…'

They both laughed nervously and went back to their sleeping bags and trying to pray themselves to sleep.

**NOW IN THE MORNING AT THE CAVE!**

Mystic woke up; it was so warm in her sleeping bag. It was still dark outside though. It couldn't be earlier than five or six in the morning. She looked around, looking at the people around her. Ash was asleep almost right beside her. His chest slowly moving up and down. This caused Mystic to smile, she didn't know why though. She saw the two Racksals next. They seemed uncomfortable, but well in their sleep. She looked higher up and saw a peacefully sleeping Alona between those massive blankets. Her eyes traveled down towards her hand, which was held by Ayden. But that was when the story changed dramatically. He seemed to be freezing in the night air. He looked so cold, he was shaking, his lips were blue and he was sickly pale. But somehow he managed to fall asleep.

Mystic felt so bad for him, she put her slippers on quickly and hopped over to Ayden. She pulled a blanket down from the top of the pile on Alona and placed it lightly on Ayden's back. Hoping it would be enough to keep him warm, if not a little.

She smiled lightly again before hoping back to her own sleeping bag and fell once again asleep, hoping to find her past eventually on this journey.

There was chirping near his ear, he felt it, it seemed like a song, but a sad song at that…how strange…Slowly his eyes batted open. They were heavy, but he knew he had enough sleep for sure.

That's when he saw the bird, an animal bird, not a Pokemon; you don't see many real animals nowadays. A shame really, there were wonderful creatures. But this bird was very beautiful. Her dark blue feathers and sky blue belly seemed unique. Also she had lovely, purple eyes, a stunning combination.

Ayden then realized about Alona. He was still holding onto her hand lightly, she was still asleep though, no change from last night, or; better yet, early this morning. That was the very moment she began to stir. He held her hand in both of his, wishing for her to awaken. Slowly, and almost in slow motion, she stirred awake, opening her eyes.

Ayden smiled at her hopefully, maybe she was healthy again.

Her mouth began to move, a soft, confused voice spoke, '…Who are you?'

_**EVER: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK!**_

_**SHADOWS: UM…I THINK THEY'RE MAD AT US…YOU THINK?**_

_**EVER: YEAH, BY THE LOOKS OF IT…MAYBE WE'LL HAVE TO…LIKE…**_

**_SHADOWS: LEAVE AND RUN FOR OUR LIVES!_**


	5. 5th Almost Within One's Reach

_**EVER: YO EVERYONE! **_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH, SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER-ISH THING…**_

_**EVER: WELP, WE WORKED OUR BUTTS OFF TO MAKE YOU THIS NEW CHAPTER SO…**_

_**SHADOWS: ENJOY!**_

**$ Almost Within Ones' Reach&**

Ayden didn't know what it was, what does she mean? Who are you? Is she kidding? Ayden's heart broke in half in spite of the total stupidity of the question. There was no way…She must be joking…

He let go of her hand, he was holding his breath, there was no way, it was crazy, and why would she ask such a stupid question? She's playing with his mind, there was just no way. It couldn't be…he moved away, leaving Alona just confused and dizzy.

He almost didn't notice that everyone was gathering by Alona. All asking her questions like, 'Are you ok?'

'Who are you?' was once again her answer to those questions.

'My name's Mystic, and your name is Alona.' Mystic cheerfully said a smile on her face.

'Hello…' Alona said nervously, seemingly shy by all these new comers.

'This is Ash, and these two beautiful animals are called Racksals, this is White and this is Serian.' Mystic continued as she pointed to each and every one of them, 'and the boy over there is Ayden. He's your best friend.'

'Oh…' Alona tried to take this all in, 'Ayden…' she spoke of it slowly, almost devouring every letter. The name sent a little spark into her mind, she was almost surer she knew this name…but it just wasn't getting to her…he racked her brain for clues, but there was none. Instead, she was getting a headache, it was killing her. She bent down in pain, her hands on her head, she was feeling so empty, so lost, she didn't know anything, but she still knew, this name, it must've been from somewhere…but…where?

Suddenly, there seemed to be warmth on her right shoulder, there was a body of warmth coming from her left. She felt so nice, so secure…it was almost like she was…like she was floating on a cloud.

'Don't push yourself…' It was so soft, she could barely hear, but it was so nice…it felt so warm…and one of her hands, they felt so…secure…it was almost like someone had been holding them to protect them. It was strange, but it was such a nice feeling, she never wanted to let go, and that warmth, it made her realize how tired she was…how…?

Alona fell onto the lap of those that owned this warmth, and soon all she felt was darkness devouring her.

Ayden let her lay on his lap. It was the last thing he suspected, but wasn't exactly surprised about it. He didn't know why either. It just seemed to…happen.

'THERE YOU ARE!' a loud male voice shouted at all those in the cave. They seemed quite young though. Everyone turned around, startled at what just happened, it was strange, Mystic was sure that they've never met before, but it didn't seem as though it would matter because all three of them were gathered around Ash, a brown haired girl seemed particularly physically affectionate.

'Ash, there you are! I thought you were gone! I barely slept a wink last night!' she cried, pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace.

'Really, as I recall, you were the first one to sleep after your statement, then I was pretty sure you were the only one snoring. It was me and Max that didn't get a wink of sleep, mainly because you those last night to snore…' a taller male with spiky hair told the brown haired girl with baggy eyes.

'Yeah May, I mean look at us, we even feel like zombies…' a very tall but slightly shorter boy than the spiky hair one said with his glasses on.

'You be quiet Max, don't lie about what happened!' May said, looking frustrated while still hugging Ash.

'May…can't…breathe…' Ash choked out, looking pale.

'Oh right, sorry Ash.' She just said, clearly not meaning what she just said. Ash slumped to the ground for air. Mystic rushed to his side and rubbed his back.

'Thanks Mystic…' Ash said, still a bit out of breath.

'That's ok, oh! And Alona, this is Ash's friends, May is the girl, Brock is the spiky haired one, and Max is the one with the glasses. By the way, my name is Mystic, nice to meet you all…' Mystic introduced, she smiled lightly to the trio.

'Ah! My heavenly beauty! You shine even brighter than the stars at their midnight battles! You are like a Rose in a thorn-bush!' and so on and so forth Brock went, Max was just about to stop him when Brock shut himself up for a moment, White and Serian seemed to be on fire, and it was fire of anger it was.

'**_DAMNIT! How dare you call us thorns boy! Your calling for a death penalty!' _**Serian glared at Brock with red eyes.

'**Both of you are sick bastards…' **White hollered at them both.

'Brock…and Max…' it seemed like a strange voice, it was definitely foreign though.

Brock, Max, White, Serian, Ash and Mystic all turned around to Alona, lying on Ayden's shoulder.

'Brock…Max…White…Ash…Serian…and Mystic…' Alona said, pointing at each of them, and after the whole thing, she smiled warmly.

'Aw…' They all cried, but Brock and Max was both on to it, they moved as fast as a Sparrow in mid-dive to Alona's bedside.

'You are like the flower in my heart that had just blossomed so cheerfully under the Bahamas sun, your voice so sweet the birds sing with your heavenly chorus.' It was Max, you heard right, Max that said this.

'You are the sun in the horizon, you appear every morning to set my heart alight. You are the one that brings light to my life, the beauty inside of me. There is no one that can compare to your beauty.' Brock was going none stop.

'Hey, love desperate morons, Alona's already got someone…move right along, I'm telling ya, Ayden can do some serious damage to where-the-sun-don't-shine or anywhere that you don't wish to lose.' Ash said, patting them both on the shoulders. They didn't really want to believe until when they looked back, Alona was staring dearly into Ayden's eyes, 'and Ayden…' her face was a slight red. Ayden smiled slightly, pulled Alona's head closer to his and lightly pecked her on the forehead passionately but quickly and let go, as she fell back onto his lap and once again, asleep.

Brock and Max both had pathetic, sad, puppy dog eyes staring at Alona.

**MANY HOURS LATER EVERYONE'S HAPPILY TRAVELLING**

'Oh so _that's _what happened, no wonder Pikachu didn't shock you guys.' Brock said.

'Yeah, I was surprised myself to find I had a sister.' Ash told them all, scratching his head, 'although now it seems as though she might not remember me for a while.'

Ayden was carrying Alona 'hero-style' as she was asleep. But even in her sleep, Alona had her hand grasping Ayden's shirt as if in protection.

'I must wonder, if she'll ever…' Ayden seemed disappointed.

**SO ENDED ANOTHER DAY, THEY CAMPED OUT AGAIN OF COURSE**

'OK, Mystic, Alona and May in one tent, and all of us in another. White and Serian will be with us.' Ayden directed.

'No…'Alona whispered lightly she ran over to Ayden and clutched at his shirt once again, 'Me with Ayden…' she looked almost as if she was about to cry.

'NO WAY IS THAT GONNA HAPPEN!' Max shouted out loud.

There was a sniff, and then tears began pouring down, as her voice cracked, she managed to ask, 'w…w…why…?' Then she gave way to tears as she cried into Ayden's shirt.

Max was frozen. Brock said, 'Now look what you've done, you've made her cry…'

'S-s-sorry…' Max said, ashamed of himself.

'It's okay, Alona, look at me…you need to go and sleep in the girl's tent.' Ayden said softly, but firmly.

Alona had helpless looking eyes, but obeyed.

That night, unexpectedly terrible things happened. During the dead of the night, three men in black came, with them there was a stench so great it almost seemed like there was a trail of shit following everywhere they went. They invited themselves into the girl's tent where Alona was awake, May and Mystic were both asleep. She woke Mystic up with a light poke to the toes, making her cringe , warning her of the visitors.

One grabbed Alona harshly, and Mystic sprung into action as she slammed her bare feet into Alona's attacker's mouth, but he bit her on the feet. The pain caused her to pull her leg even higher up, causing the attacker to land with a small thud. It was strange; with the body size of a growing elephant it seemed strange that they would take an attack so lightly. Others were closing in on them, they struggled as much as they could, they wanted to scream, but nothing came out, it wasn't that they've gone deaf that they couldn't hear themselves. It was the work of a pokemon. A silence pokemon, creating a silence shield to stop any noise coming from a particular area.

There was no way of escape, another pokemon came in play, and within seconds, all were asleep. But this didn't really matter to May; she never woke up in the first place.

**NEXT MORNING**

'Alona, Mystic and May! Breakfast is ready!' Ayden cried out.

No-one answered.

He pulled open the tent flap, nobody was in it, but he was sure that there was struggle, all the sheets were a mess.

It was only seconds before everyone scattered around, looking for the girls. They screamed their names, panic rushing through their veins, heart pounding a mile a second, they had no idea where they were, it seemed stupid that they would've just up and disappeared.

Ayden can feel the panic in his veins. He screamed her name once again. But there was no response. He was at a loss. He had no idea where she could be; this wasn't supposed to happen, it was hard enough to have her forget him. 'THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN DAMMIT!' he screamed into the dense forest, his echo returning to him like there were four solid walls against him. He punched the ground so hard, the earth tore several metres down.

**NOW IN A CENTRE NOT FAR AWAY**

All three of them had their backs to each other, tied at the back, they sat on the cold, stone floor of what seemed like a lab of some sort. Mystic tore so hard at the ropes that her wrists began to tear like tissue to a rock.

**THREE DAYS HAVE PAST, THE GROUP OF BOYS STRUGGLED THEIR WAY TO THE POKEMON CENTRE ALREADY!**

'N-nurse Joy…I…I need to report three missing girls…' Ash was all out of breath as they went into the pokemon centre.

Then suddenly, Officer Jenny came in, 'Are the three girls alright? Oh, hello Ash.'

'One of them is doing OK, there was really nothing wrong with her really, but the other two are in critical condition.' Nurse Joy said, even she didn't seem sure.

'ASH!' Someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

'May?' Ash cried, glad he found ONE of them.

May ran over and embraced him hard, her wrists had bandages but that was all.

'Where are the other two?' Ash asked.

'So you know them?' Officer Jenny asked.

'Ash, the other two of your friends, they're in critical condition…someone slashed a freaking "X" onto their backs deeply…who would do such a thing?' Nurse Joy sniffed down tears as she pointed to the Operation room not far away.

Ayden and Ash (who finally broke away from May's hug) ran over to the small window while Max hugged his sister and Brock did his thing to comfort Nurse Joy and praising Officer Jenny.

_It really was them…_

That image hit Ash and Ayden hard.

Alona had blood continually spilling out of her back and a heavy bandage around her head, her neck and her left leg. A team of nurses are still trying to stop the bleeding while the doctors tried to keep her breathing. The scene before him almost killed Ayden. Seeing Alona like that, the X went all around her back, it was cut so deep he thought for a moment that he saw her the back of her ribs.

Mystic seemed a little better off, but not by much, she also had a team of nurses trying to stop her back bleeding and doctors trying to keep her alive. She had heavy bandages on her left and right hand, also on her right leg as well, the bandages weren't white either, and they were already turning red. Ash could see her get paler, and paler. It was like he was seeing a corpse being taken slowly by maggots. It was truly a disgusting scene.

But they couldn't look away, just in case it may be the last time they do. Their hearts seemed to be crunched by a tractor. Who the fucking hell would do this?

It may've been years, centuries even, or just a few hours before Ash couldn't stand it anymore, and seemed to fall dead on to the ground, until Ayden caught him before he touched the cold floor. Ayden sat himself on a bench, letting Ash quietly sleep on the other. He took off his trench coat and lightly placed it on Ash. He began to shiver a little, but soon got used to the cold air-conditioning. After all, that is what this world was, **cold**. Just waited and waited, and waited, soon the whole hospital was black; there was nothing Ayden could see.

'Mr. Ayden! Mr. Ayden!' Ayden was sure someone was calling him, but was it really? Someone was rapidly shaking his shoulder.

'Whoa!' Ayden shouted as his head banged against the wall, it was then when he finally realized he had been asleep this whole time, 'Ow…' Without a word, he slipped his pain aside and urgently asked, 'Are the girls OK?'

The doctor, as he was now in a bright sky blue coat and her mask still on said, 'She's fine. Although this was originally a pokemon centre and I was afraid that there wouldn't be enough equipment I was surprised that everything was there.' She said brightly, entirely ignoring his question. Ayden was seeing double, now quad triple!

'This boy here has fainted!' Two of the quad triple said, rushing over to where Ash should be, Ayden took one small glimpse at Ash before all was black…

**AN UNKNOWING THREE DAYS HAVE PAST FOR OUR HEROES! **

Ayden blinked back the sunlight pouring into his room, _what the hell!_

Ayden sat up abruptly; he looked around, where the hell was he? He looked around and saw tubes running in and out of his arm, something here and there. It was everywhere. A machine was by his side just beeping it's ass off. He saw everything around him, all white, pathetic, he was a patient now. He saw the side of his bed, it was empty, but he could almost guess who would be there. That cap, there's no way he's wrong. Ash had been there. Now he was gone.

He jumped up quickly, knocking everything close to him to the ground. He felt like he knew where he was going, but really he didn't, he was riding on his bedside cupboard for goodness sake! It was running fast and dragging a heap of hospital stuff behind it. He went through a door, and a young-about 12 years old both couple was sucking each other's faces off! Ayden was about to say, 'Get a room!' But they were already in one, so instead he said, 'since you can do that, I think she can get out of the hospital now…'

He scooted out before the healthy guy went to kill him. This time he got the right room. This whole place smelled of blood. It was agonizing…He saw the familiar blue hair, but they seemed to have been ripped to shreds. It was so pale and thin, it seemed like if Ayden touched it, it would just crumble to bits. Her back-which was facing him, had large, was-white bandages on them. They were kind of soaked in blood, but it seemed to have stopped. He went over to her. Alona was so thin. Her skin was so pale, it was really white.

He took all this in; he even wanted to manipulate it. But there was nothing…everything was gone…all have disappeared. He sat down, still panting from the burst of adrenaline. He sat there, just staring at her helpless face, it almost seemed like she was never going to wake up, if even there was any slight chance that she will, it seems it's gone.

Was there nothing he could do? Was there truly nothing that he can do for the one he loved? He felt so pathetic…

'I'll avenge you…I don't care if it's gonna be the last thing I ever do in my life…I promise you…I will justify your pain.' He said this to her, like a vow, like an everlasting vow. A vow he will forever be bound to keep no matter the circumstances. He held her hands tightly, he could almost feel his warmth pouring into her cold body. There was this tingling feeling as their fingers touched. They were at least together once more.

He squeezed her hand even tighter. It may've been what he did. But it may not have been, her fingers started to curl around his. They were slow and weak, but it was a sign of life. Then a teardrop: a teardrop either from his hand holding onto her own and hurting her. Or the pain of seeing him in making such a stupid vow. He lightly tried to pull it apart from hers, but was unsuccessful. She held on. So it must've been the latter. But it was still a vow. He was forever to justify her pain.

But now somehow it seemed like she was finding it hard to breathe. He quickly jerked away, finding that he had been trotting on her oxygen tank. But he meant what he said, he was going to avenge her if it was the last thing he'd do. He wasn't about to just let them go like that. He would have to be a saint. And that is one thing he ain't.

**_SHADOWS: AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!_**

**_EVER: YUP, AND I SMELL BLOOD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO…_**

**_SHADOWS: NO…I THOUGHT AYDEN WAS SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE THOSE WACKOS…_**

**_EVER: THINK SHADOWS, IF THAT WERE TRUE, THIS WHOLE WORLD WOULD BE CRAZY, PLUS THE STORY WILL BE TOO CLICHÉ, AND I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SOMETHING IN A WHILE SO I'M ALL IN!_**

**_SHADOWS: NOH…SUX TO BE ME…_**

**_EVER: HEY! _**

**_SHADOWS: NOPE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE AYDEN HURT THOSE WACKOS…_**

**_EVER: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT…_**

**_EHEHEHEHEHEHEH…_**

**_SAY YOUR PRAYERS…_**

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FLAMES AND ANONYMOUS ARE ALSO WELCOME! JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!_**


	6. 6th Takes Time To Live

_**EVER: OH AND I'M BACK!**_

_**SHADOWS: THANK YOU REVIEWERS SO MUCH!**_

_**EVER: HEY SHADOWS DID YOU KNOW ABOUT FANFICTIONS NEW RULE?**_

_**SHADOWS: I KNOW! APPARENTLY WE AIN'T SUPPOSED TO SPEAK TO OUR REVIEWERS ABOUT OUR STORIES…**_

_**EVER: YEAH…IT IS A BIT STRANGE…AND WHY?**_

_**SHADOWS: I DUNNO…**_

__

It seemed like ages since Ash saw the bright blue sky and the sun baking down on the earth. Everything seemed so dull, and everywhere he looked he saw Mystic. No seriously, Mystic's face was plastered all over this town. They were posters of her, millions of them. And on top of them was a huge word saying, 'MISSING' then as if he finally realized something, he realized that this person was a…well missing person!

Quick as a flash Ash tore one of them off the closet pole to him and ran as fast as his worn out legs could bring him back to the Pokemon Centre. When the automatic doors opened, he realized that those blue posters were basically the new wallpaper of the whole centre! It was everywhere!

By the time he found Nurse Joy, his legs just about gave way, 'N-n-nurse Joy…wh-who is thi-this…in-in-in…in the picture?' he panted, almost passing out on the floor. Nurse Joy, on the other hand was sipping on her tea, totally calm.

'MADAM NURSE JOY! IT IS HER! YOU'VE FOUND MY FIANCE!' A man screamed right into Ash's ears as he barged in the door.

'I'm sorry Mister Kellan. I may've been the one who healed her, but Ash had been the one by her side this whole time. I believe he deserves all the credit.' Nurse Joy explained, gesturing toward Ash.

That's when Ash saw this Kellan person. He was really tall, strongly built. He had short red hair and a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes hidden underneath a pair of glasses. He was obviously rich, what by the way he dressed. He couldn't be any older than 22, around Brock's age, but Brock was 23. At this moment, he stared into Ash's eyes, Ash almost expected him to say, 'Yeah…right, like I'll believe that…' and turn out to be an arrogant jerk. But instead he smiled at Ash and pulled him up by the arm from the ground.

'Goodness thanks so much! I owe everything I have to you! You've rescued my fiancé! I'm Keefer Kellan, may I humbly ask for your company tonight at my place! And bring whomever that you please! All is welcome! I must properly thank you for saving my fiancé Belisma! Thank you so much!' With that he just ran out.

Ash just stood there, reality sinking into his head. What reality? What the hell just happened?

'Nurse Joy!' He shouted, but Nurse Joy was already busy rescuing an almost fried Mudkip.

Ash's mind is still trying to process all this information into his mind…but maybe it's not working. Before he knew what the hell was going on, Brock, May, Max, Ayden (whom Ash dragged kicking and screaming out of the pokemon centre because he didn't want to leave Alona's side) and he were in a limo heading to the Kellan Castle.

Ayden was just sitting there, his legs crossed and shaking his ankle, his hand over his mouth and mumbling curses. Brock couldn't wait to see if the Kellan Castle had any single girls. Max seemed a little worried about Alona as well, biting his nails. Ash was kind of nervous. But May on the other hand was the most sophisticated, she was _still _fixing her hair after an hour in the bathroom beforehand.

They all wore suits; well May wore an evening dress in which she ran out to buy the second she heard that they were going to a Castle for dinner.

When they got there, they were greeted by a doorman, taking their coats. Inside the castle was a magnificent light that dangled like a giant pendant. The hall seemed to stretch on for ages. When another door was opened to them, there were maids, a total of fifteen of them. And it was Brock's turn again. He ran to each and everyone of them, complimenting them on anything he could. But every one of them seemed interested in Max more…

'Oh….isn't he the cutest thing!' One of them cried, hugging Max and lifting him up, those maids are sure tall!

'Oh! He's so cute! With his glasses on and all!' another said feeling his face.

And Brock? He was heartbroken in a corner…crying.

While Max had probably the reddest face in the history of mankind!

'Ah! My guests! Welcome to my castle!' Keefer cried appearing out of nowhere and wearing an expensive looking tuxedo.

They ate dinner in silence, with Keefer asking many questions, mainly about them traveling.

'Oh, how I wish that I could travel too…' He said…staring lovingly at the window to the outside world, 'But it can't be helped I guess, some people have all the luck…' He smiled sadly before he cried, 'Aiya! I forgot! I have a very important meeting to attend to tonight! I'm sorry, feel free to finish dinner whenever you'd like, take your time and the maids will bring you around the castle afterwards… Cliff! Get me the car will you?' He called to the doorman and ran out.

'BROTHER! YOU SON OF A-' a young lady, about 18, maybe a bit younger shouted but stopped short when she saw the guests. She was wearing a night dress with a low cut top and a towel around her head, drying her red hair off.

'Oh, he's brought guests and forgot about that meeting…idiot…' She mumbled, and then smiled lightly, 'How do you do, my name is Keira Kellan, and I'm Keefer's twin.'

'Um…I can't help but wonder…why can't Sir Keefer travel around?' Ayden asked, sipping on his watermelon juice.

Keira sat down where her brother did only seconds before and began her story, 'Oh…that…it's a wish he always carried with him as a child, we both love to travel, as children and now as adults. But our parent's work, the management of the Kellan Hotel keeps him busy. We were inspired as children when the guests were very nice to us and told us all bout their traveling adventures, many as pokemon trainers. When we grew up we've found that one of us, must take on the family business and manage the hotel, basically saying that we must give up our lives and manage this place. We were fighting over it because neither of us wanted the other to give up their lives to travel. But when father died. We had no more time… It was a devastating blow, soon mother died as well. I couldn't take the devastation any longer. I locked myself up in my tower and cried for months on end, not eating, until I fainted from malnutrition. Brother knocked down the door and saved me brought me to the nearest hospital with me in his arms, running on his bare feet.

When I finally woken up, I found that he was still by my side, holding onto my hand. It felt so warm…It was then that I saw the ring on his thumb. The ring that used to be on father's hand. The ring that symbolizes one to be forever bound until death to manage the hotel. I broke down crying again, while I was so selfish on my own, I mourned for father and mother, ignoring the decision we were supposed to make together. While I locked myself up, he had chosen to take on the responsibility. He decided that he will give up his life so that I can travel. And enjoy such happiness. That deed, that deed that he had done made me realize that he loved me so much. I finally realized it. He would give up his own freedom and be forever chained by the responsibility than for me to take it on instead. He may not look it, but we're both only 18 years old. We maybe twins but the stress of the work has given him a few more years on his face.

It wasn't long until I've found the perfect person for my brother. It was Belisma, the name meaning River Goddess. I knew her as a child but she and my brother have never met. I told her everything, and she understood every bit of it, she accepted it and admired him for it. She wanted to meet him in person. When they met, it took only a few weeks before they both fell in love. I played cupid for my brother. My brother told me that he loved her almost more than anything in the world, but reassured me that his brotherly love for me will never fade. I was so happy when I saw them one night, eating dinner out on the grass-field near our castle. I sat alone, and saw something glitter in the distance, staring closer I saw that he was on his knees, asking her for marriage. Belisma cried in happiness and accepted joyfully as he stood and so did she, and then embraced each other, Keefer lifting her off her feet, then kissed her in the pale light of the moon.

I smiled for days on end, knowing their secret. One night she came into my room and told me hesitantly, her face a bright pink, I almost screamed at her in joy, and said it was about time she told me! She was shocked to know that I was around when he proposed. And she blushed heavily, almost to the colour of my hair and we embraced, she crying all over again and I having a smile cry of joy, tears continuously rolling down my cheeks.

I think I've forgotten to mention, but my brother's eyesight has became unfocused quickly once he had began his job of managing the hotel.'

This was a bang to everyone, his…his eyesight was fading…

'His glasses help, but not that much, all he can really see now is an outline of everything, he can barely make out true details now. And when Belisma disappeared one night. I was afraid; she had said something about saving Keefer from himself just the night before.

Keefers' heart shattered when he found out, His eyesight suddenly got even worse than before, and quicker. He was in hospital for 9 weeks. Refusing to eat or drink, they had to get the sugar into his system just so he'd survive. He stared into space day and night. He'd lost the one he loved most. I stayed by his side, hiring a friend to manage the hotel till he was ok. His condition only became worse and worse.

One day, Nurse Joy came into the room, asking to speak to me alone. As we went outside, she told me that there was a girl that looked very much like Belisma in her care and asked if I'd like to see her. I agreed, when we went, to my horror, someone had carved an X on the girl's back. But instantly, when I looked into her face, I knew it wasn't Belisma. It was strange, I knew it was close. She looked almost like her twin. They had the same hair, height, weight and body. But I knew it wasn't her. I somehow felt her presence, I knew she was alive, and I still do till this day, but I also know that the girl before me, the one resting in front of me, she was very important to someone. Call it psychic, but I get these feelings from people. I know how those closest to them feel. And what the person feels as well.

Right then I felt this…this…bittersweet love. A forgotten love let's say. Like someone they love have forgotten them, and vice versa. So anyway, I saw her, and I thought maybe I can make Keefer happy again, if he thought that she was Belisma, maybe he'll be happy again, at least until I find Belisma. Using my abilities I've got some clues, but they're pretty random, so I'm not sure if where they'll lead. Sure enough, when Keefer saw that girl, he thought it was Belisma. And now he's healed so much he's back to his old self again. But now guilt is all over my heart. I've taken someone else's love, and used them for my own sake. So I really want to say I'm sorry about this. But Keefer was about to die when I decided to use this…I love my brother, I don't want to see him die!' And then she broke down crying.

By this time everyone already broke down crying. Brock had his handkerchief, and biting on it, Max was blowing his nose and May wiped her eyes lightly. And Ash, he wasn't doing so well.

Ayden walked over to her and hugged Keira, 'It's alright; I'll help you find Belisma. Just tell me your clues. I promise you, I'll find her for you…'

'Thank you…' Keira said, as she clung onto Ash's shirt.

'KEIRA! HOW DARE YOU!', a roaring Keefer ran into the room again, 'SHE WASN'T BELISMA WAS SHE? HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU IS THIS WHAT YOU'LL DO TO REPAY ME? IS IT? ANSWER ME!' He grabbed Keira by the shoulders and shook her angrily, 'I WANTED YOU TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE, NOT PRANK ME WITH SOMETHING YOU KNOW I COULDN'T HANDLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO M-' He fell, he fell down onto Keira, who hugged her brother.

'I didn't want you to know, that I am so useless, I thought I could bring you at least 5 minutes of joy, I never knew that it would also bring you more of despair…I'm sorry. Even using my life as the price, I'll find Belisma again.' With those last words, Keefer was sent to the hospital.

_**EVER: AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

**_SHADOWS: AND NEXT CHAPPIE! ALL ME! ._**


	7. 7th Exchange

_**A FEW DAYS LATER!**_

'So she disappeared 10 weeks ago, inside the forest. It may've been the same as what happened to Alona and Mystic. But why didn't they release her? No ransom notes, nothing.' Ayden said clarifying what happened.

Suddenly, Keira dropped her pen, book and glasses, 'Belisma, Ransom note destroyed, forest, water, dungeon, falling, pull, starvation, 5, malnutrition, guns, electricity, death in 48 hours, middle, mind, control, under, line, open, women, pokemon, speed, hurry!'

As Ayden heard it he scribbled them onto a paper, once Keira returned to normal, they discussed it together. They know now that Belisma will die in 48 hours. Ayden took all the words and tried to make sense of them, Keira wasn't kidding, it was everywhere, and very random. The ransom note was destroyed, she's in a forest, it could be in the middle, or under something. It was a hit or miss, but someone's life was at risk here. Electricity is involved, and guns, probably as weapons. 5, it could be a number for the amount of enemies, whether as the women, or pokemon. A cry to be quick for speed or one of the enemy's strong points, hurry, and a cry for help. Water and dungeon, elements to find her. Falling, open, control and pull, things needed to be done. Starvation and malnutrition, a description of Belismas' condition. Mind and line, now no-one has any ideas about that…

'OK, let's set off for the forest!' Ash announced.

_**24 HOURS LATER**_

They all understood the context now. They were _under _a _water-falling _there was a _line_ near the entrance which they need to _pull _to _open._ All this set up was in the _middle _of the _forest. _

Now all that's left was the others, dungeon, 5, guns, electricity, mind, control, women and pokemon.

As they went into the cave. It was very wet, and amazingly it was decorated with corpses of humans and of animals of all kinds. They hung on the walls like art pieces. Some still had flesh and blood on them. Keira hung onto Ayden, closing her eyes and letting him guide her through this cemetery. May did the same to Ash, and Brock and Max held onto each other…freaked to the bone. Ayden just looked straight forward.

To the very end was a trap door, on top was a skull, and blooded words saying, 'Welcome, humans…', as they opened it, they saw a flight of stairs littered with bloodstains, the handle was made by bones, still stained with blood.

Walking down the stairs, they found a door saying, dungeon. So that word was out of the way now. They entered, five women greeted them with guns in their hands, 'It's about time you guys came, another day or so, and your bitch would've died. So where's the money?'

The room before them was a dungeon, naturally, at the farthest was a broken life. A body so thin, it was no wonder it said malnutrition and starvation. Cloths that barely passed for clothes clung onto her small body, she seemed to be cut in many parts of her body. She was hung by her hands onto the wall. She just hung there, but Keira felt her life, life was draining out of her fast, but it was still there.

'There is no money, the ransom note was destroyed.' Ayden said, as the gun was pointed at his neck.

'Fine then, you'll both get mind control…' the one that would be the boss announced, throwing her poke-ball out.

'Serian…' Ayden whispered, then Serian appeared in front of them without delay.

'**_You called?' _**She said, ready for battle.

A mind pokemon came out of the ball. It was called a Shiori Hana, Japanese for White Flower. It had the shape of a white flower, the mind pokemon was very rare. It was almost impossible to capture.

'Shiori Hana, use mind control now!' The master called, a white beam came out from one of the flower's petals. Serian blocked the attack easily, but the impact itself cause her some cuts.

'If you don't want this to be a blood fest, we'll be happy to exchange a hostage, we'll have the ransom note ready at once, go.' The master told one of her underlings, who ran out immediately to get one.

'What makes you think we'll-' Ayden began, but Keira stopped him just before he finished.

'I'll be the new hostage…' She declared, 'Belisma was brought into my family, she wasn't born into it, I was. It isn't fair that she has to suffer…but I warn you…five women, no-one may come for me again.' Keira said, walking towards them without delay.

'But Keira, Serian can take them on for sure!' Ayden argued.

'**_I'm not sure about that…the Shiori Hana is pretty strong, it may not look it…but I've basically got 3 bullets inside me right now…' _**Serian informed Ayden.

'What? It's that strong?' Ayden asked, and with a nod of Serian's head he understood. He wasn't sure, but he agreed.

In exchange, they received Belisma, her almost drained body thrown into Ayden's arms.

'Hurry now, you've only got 21 hours to get back to the hospital for Belisma…' She smiled, but her smile carried guilt, sadness and fear, there was nothing happy about it at all.

'We'll come back for you Keira, even if I have to fight Shiori Hana with my bare hands…' Ayden promised, 'White!'

'**_Yeah?' _** White said, appearing out of nowhere and licking her paw.

'I need you to carry me and Belisma to the hospital now. Serian, since you are bigger and stronger, you can carry the others back to the pokemon centre.' Ayden directed, and disappeared with Belisma in his arms.

When they all left, the five women were already chaining Keira to the wall, 'Maybe you haven't noticed but we've got a rule for our prisoners. You must have an eye taken out. It's like a souvenir for us. The other girl gave us her left eye, so how about you? Right? Kay then…' The last thing Keira remembered was a white hot pain soaring to her skull…

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL A FEW DAYS LATER**

'KEIRA DID WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!' Keefer screamed as he finally awoke at the hospital.

The whole hospital shook as he cried that out. Ayden and Ash's ears rung hearing him.

'She took the place of Belisma… She's still in urgent care, but we were told she's going to be alright… It's so stressful for the doctors; they have to take turns operating Belisma.' Ash explained again, clearing his ears for the third time.

Within seconds they were at where Belisma was getting treated, but it was all quiet…a Doctor came out, stressed out, the light that said, 'In Operation' was turned off.

'Excuse me, but what is Belismas' condition?' Keefer asked in a concerned voice.

'Oh, you must be Keefer, for a second I thought I was so stressed I was seeing spirits. She fine, but her left eye is permanently damaged; we've given her a glass eye though. Actually, her left eye was gone, and the socket was almost infected by decomposers. She was lucky; she may've slipped into a coma if her immune system wasn't at a full time high at the time of the damage. She has many cuts, but only one on the back will leave a scar.

And Keefer, she has awoken and is calling your name…' The Doctor said as Keefer run into the room at the speed of light.

'Sigh…this is tiring…' the Doctor said, 'But it all pays off when a patient's loved one is happy for such a recover.' With that he left.

'Excuse me…is Keira Kellan here?' A nervous young man said, he looked to be 20. He had dirty blonde hair, a pair of glasses as well, covering his steel grey eyes. It was odd, with steel grey eyes, it was usually said that no emotion could be told, but with him, you could almost taste the concern in his voice. He was wearing a green checkered top, and a pair of worn out jeans paired with a pair of really, really muddy sneakers.

'May I ask who you are, and your relationship with Keira?' Ash asked, not ready to tell the truth yet.

'Oh! How rude of me, my name is Garrett Haruki. I'm Keiras'…um…' He blushed and stared at the ground, scratching his head, unable to say.

'What? Boyfriend? Fiancé? _Husband?_' Ayden asked, making Garrett even more embarrassed.

'Hu-hu-husband…' he mumbled.

'WHOA! YOU SERIOUS?' Ash and Ayden cried, they were surprised alright, Keira never mentioned having a husband before.

'Well, it's not…official. We were kind of forced, Keiras' parents were near death and…well they've always wanted to see their daughter becoming married before they died, they knew Keefer will decide at his own time, but they were worried about Keira so wanted her to be married quickly. She cried for hours in her room, determined that no-one would wish to marry her and was devastated that her parents were about to pass away. I was a close friend of hers from childhood, but I haven't seen her in years, I've only recently moved back here not long ago then. I've liked her for a long time, and realized I could help her out.

When I went to visit her as a friend at first, oh I can remember it like it was yesterday…

_**GARRETT'S POV!**_

'_**Keira? Madam Keira? Master Garrett's here to see you!' one of the maids called to Keira at her tower. **_

'_**Leave us!' She cried from her room. **_

'_**Good Luck Master Garrett.' She whispered as she descended the stairs.**_

'_**Thanks.' I mumbled.**_

'_**Keira? I'm coming in…' I called, and opened the door, walking in, I saw her huge bed, it had a cover around it, so I had to walk right up there and even kneel across on her bed before seeing her. She was so skinny I almost cried, she had cuts on her arms, dried blood was on her face. Her clothes were torn, and thrown around her room. I knew she was naked under the sheets, her hair was a mess, flung around on her face, I could only stare at her…**_

'_**Garrett…' Her voice cracked trying to say my name, 'I can't cry anymore, it's like my tears have ran out…What should I do Garrett… I don't know when they'll take their last breath… no-one will marry me, I don't know any other boys… what could I do? What could I do Garrett?' Her pain was all I felt… I went over to her, I pulled her up from those dirty sheets, they were only making her condition worse, and I hugged her, she was as cold as ice. She needed heat, I knew it. She clung onto me, and cried dry tears. **_

_**It seemed like a few hours or so, but it was all I took before I made up my mind, 'I'll do it.'**_

'_**What?' She stared at me like I just proposed to her, well, in a way I just did. **_

'_**I'll do it, Keira…I've loved you since we were children, I know you mightn't feel the same way towards me, but at least this, it's just a marriage, and maybe we can build on our relationship from there…' I didn't dare look at her then. **_

_**It was so scary, I was almost sure she was going to say if I was nuts but instead she said, 'You'll do this for me? Really? You've loved me?' This time, real tears started swelling up in her eyes.**_

'_**Well, um…I still do…and yeah, I'll do it. But…we may need to-' but she cut me off with a kiss. I still don't know if that was a thank you, or maybe something more, but I just held her, for a long time, I helped her get dressed and announced it to her father the next day.**_

_**We were set to marry a month later, but during that month, I set my mind on helping her recover. She sung and danced with the birds, she smelt and watered the flowers. I understood her more and more everyday we were together. But she was still very weak, I carried her every night to her tower, then one night, 3 days before our marriage she asked if I could stay for a bit longer.**_

_**I said yes, wondering if she needed to tell me something. I sat by her bed as she changed into her night gown. When she got on her bed I asked her if something was the matter. She seemed scared, I placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her it's alright, just tell me what was wrong.**_

'_**You've been very nice to me Garrett, I thank you for that, I during this past month, and I've grown to love you very much. But I must wonder, why you're doing something like this for me? I mean, there are so many women better than me, so of all people, why me? I'm…I'm nothing good…' She began to cry again. **_

'_**Keira…You don't really understand do you? I've fallen in love with you as a child. You remember that necklace you always wear, you've lost it once before when you were 10 haven't you? When I found it I didn't know what to do, I distinctly remember you wearing it, but I wasn't sure, so I treated it like a game. I placed it where I was sure you would pass, if it was yours you'd take it, if it wasn't I was wrong and may start again if you didn't keep it. When you saw it I was watching at the corner, when you picked it up, you smiled, you were beautiful… it was then that I found out that I was in love with you…**_

_**But that smile faded, I never saw that smile again. Even from this past month, I've tried and tried but that smile never returned. But still, I know that smile is hidden in there somewhere,' I pointed to her heart, 'so I'm going to wait for the time to come when that smile will return. Until then, my love for you will never change.' I promised, 'is that all you wanted to talk about?' **_

'_**Actually, no, but could you hug me while I say this? I'm…still…' She was shaking, I hugged her without delay, 'Will you make love to me? I've fallen so deeply in love with you over the past month, I can't stop thinking about you anymore…Your kindness, I wish for it to always be a part of me…and I know this is one of the ways…But I'm still afraid…**_

_**So do you love me enough…to make love to me?' **_

_**EVER IS DRAWING OF SOMETHING SHE HATES BECAUSE SHE LOST A BET WITH SHADOWS!**_

_**SHADOWS: I LOVE IT!**_


	8. 8th To Know Or To Be Kept Unknown

_**EVER: HELLO AGAIN! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! TRYING TO DRAW THINGS I DON'T LIKE…--''**_

**_SHADOWS: BUT I JUST LOVE YOUR ART!_**

_**EVER: IT'S FOR OUR FRUITS BASKET FANFICTION…BUT I'M GOING THROUGH HELL…**_

_**SHADOWS: OH WELLS! I'M ON TO THE STORY THEN!**_

_**EVER: BY THE WAY…YEAH, EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT Mystic WAS ACTUALLY Misty BUT THAT'S JUST TOO CLIQUE, AND THAT WOULD RUIN THE PLOT TO THE STORY…**_

_**SHADOWS: BUT HERE ARE CLUES TO THE CHAIN LINK BETWEEN MYSTIC AND MISTY OF COURSE WE WON'T GIVE IT ALL AWAY, BUT HERE ARE SOME KEY WORDS…**_

_**MEMORIES**_

_**DEATH**_

_**WISH**_

_**ONLY**_

_**WITH**_

_**LOVE**_

_**CREATION**_

_**BARRIERS**_

**_EVER: HOPE THAT HELPS YOU A BIT! WE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH A LOT, AND I MEAN DAY AND NIGHT, AND WE FOUND THAT THE BEST SOLUTION IS THAT. ASH AND MISTY FANS PLEASE DO NOT BE DISAPPOINTED BY WHAT SEEMS TO BE…_**

_**SHADOWS: BECAUSE NOT EVERYTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS, AND YES, I AM ONE HECK OF A MISTY AND ASH FAN, POKESHIPPING FOREVER!**_

_**EVER: TSK, WHATEVER THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN…ANYWAY, THIS IS A TRULY FANTASY STORY AS WELL, AND WE'LL TRY TO ADD IN HUMOUR WHENEVER WE CAN!**_

_**SHADOWS: BUT THAT'S NOT GOING VERY FAR, BECAUSE WE'RE SO LAME…**_

_**EVER: SO DEPRESSING…**_

_**SHADOWS: OH! Neo Namco THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **_

_**EVER: AND SacredBlade WE'RE SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE OUR STORY!**_

_**SHADOWS: ANYWAY! ENJOY THE STORY!**_

**_$WQQ#& To Know, To Be Kept Unknown$&_**

'_**So do you love me enough…to make love to me?' Keira told me…I couldn't move, I was surprised, shocked and concerned about her health, why would she say something like that?**_

'_**Keira, you're still so weak, I could kill you in this state…' I told her, hugging her even tighter.**_

'**_But I don't want to wait anymore…I couldn't help my feelings to you…it hurts so much here,' she placed my hand onto her heart, it was thumping madly, 'I…I'm…I'm scared too…but…I can't help what I feel…every night, I know you're near, at the castle, but I want you to be here, every moment, forever with me…' She said, new tears awakening from their slumber._**

'_**Keira…'**_

'**_And when you say my name…I don't ever want you to stop saying it…it sounds like my name was made just for you to say it…it make me go crazy hearing your voice…'_**

'**_But Keira…but you're afraid, I know it, you're not ready. You may think that you want it…but you're not ready, not yet…your health comes first no matter what…I want to too…' I placed a hand on her cheek, her soft, tender cheek, 'But we must wait…wait until you're truly-' She cut me off with a kiss again, practically throwing herself onto me, grabbing hold of my neck and not letting me go. But I knew I couldn't take her yet. It wasn't right. When she finally let me go I said, 'Tell you what, I'll sleep here tonight, but nothing is going to happen.'_**

_**She thought for a moment, staring into my eyes she knew I was serious, 'Ok…but…'**_

'_**What but?'**_

'_**One more kiss?' **_

'_**Sure…'**_

_**So then, every night from then on, I slept next to her, but I knew I couldn't contain my feelings, so when I was sure she was asleep I'd sleep on the ground or the chair, and just before dawn, I'd go back again. **_

_**Soon, we got married. But almost right after, my father passed away, and due to my parents divorce, they live very far away, so I had to say goodbye to Keira for a while. I told her, I'd meet her at the cherry tree when I come back. **_

_**But it took me longer than I thought. But now that I'm back, I want to see her. Until I heard the news about Belisma disappearing. I don't know what's happening so could you please tell me?' **_

_**OUT OF GARRETTS' POV!**_

'You serious…' They asked Garrett, who still didn't look back at them.

'Jeez you're so brave!' Garrett was confused, he thought they would be mad at him but apparently after hearing his story, they were crying. They were sniffing and….the whole package, yup, snot and all, but luckily Garrett got some tissues.

'Um…It's not that big a deal, I'm sure anyone else would've done the same thing, and I truly love Keira, so I was happy about it…'

It took them 3 more minutes of crying, sniffing and blowing bogies out of their noise before they got their act back together.

'Ok, it's not exactly good news for you…' Ash began.

'Belisma was near death, so Keira decided to take her place. And she also told the captors that no-one may come back for her.' And so they went on and told him the whole story.

_**INSIDE THE ROOM WHERE BELISMA RESTS**_

'Belisma!' Keefer whispered loudly as he scrambled to her bedside, holding her hand.

Her head turned, and to his horror he saw her glass left eye. She blinked it a few times, staring at him with interest, 'K-Keefer? Is that really you?' She said, her right eye beginning to cry while mere tears still poured out of her left, she placed a hand on his cheek, making sure he wasn't a mirage.

'Yeah, it's me, you're finally back…I'm so glad!' He cried, embracing her lightly, fully aware of her fragile form and didn't want to crush her.

'Keefer, I missed you so much! It has been so long…' she cried in his arms.

Outside Garrett, Ash and Ayden saw the scene inside. What a touchy scene, but after what Ash and Ayden told Garrett, he couldn't help but have his own tears pour out of his eyes, 'It's always been like this…I understand why she said that no-one may come back for her…it's her memories, one of her gifts, or curses, is that she can extract her memories into peacock feathers, these memories of a certain place or person. The peacock feather turns black when the entire memory of a selected place or person is placed inside. To delete the memory, she takes the feather and cuts through it with her teeth.

There's no doubt that she turned to despise me so much that she decided to forget about me. It's almost unfair, all her life, her brother always came first. I can never truly have her heart; it bothers me so that she would do that to me, though. I thought she knew, I couldn't bear to be without her either, so many sleepless nights just starring into the night, seeing so many cherry trees around, yet none of them the one that we were supposed to meet at. My heart longed to come back, my entire being wanted to be with her. But she decided to run from it, she decided it better to forget about me…

Yet, through all her life, her brother also caused her many troubles, and worries, and so has her parents, yet why was it only me that she chose to forget?

I need to find Keira right now…' Garrett told them.

'But-!' Ash began, but Ayden stopped him before he went any further with a hand before him.

'What do you have that will make you suggest that you can succeed a Shiori Hana?' Ayden asked, impressed by Garrett's persistence.

'With Samurai Hana. I know she can take on a Shiori Hana.' Garrett told him, holding onto his poke-ball.

'Fine, here is where they are hiding, if you're not back by 20 hours, I'm coming after you with White, after Serian's injuries from the Shiori Hana leaves her weak at the pokemon centre.' Ayden told him, giving Garrett the map he had made, and within seconds Garrett was out the door.

'Ayden! There's no way a Samurai Hana can win against a Shiori Hana!' Ash scolded Ayden.

A Samurai Hana, was a red and blue flower shaped pokemon. Using the Japanese ways of fighting, mainly karate, the Samurai Hana is a master in physical contact. While the Shiori Hana excels in mental attacks. But when it comes to overall skills in their areas, the Shiori Hana is said to be stronger.

'Ash, soon you'll understand that sometimes in order to defeat your opponent, you need to use a weaker fighter.' Ayden told Ash, 'its true, all ideas of the Samurai Hana is against the Shiori Hana. But think about it Ash, the main mental attacks of the Shiori Hana comes from where?'

'The petals.' Ash replied.

'And what happens when that wall of petals fall?' Ayden asked again.

'No mental attack can be used for 10 minutes until the petals grow back!'

'And physical attack is the Samurai Hanas' strong point is it not? So if the Samurai Hana can tear down the wall of petals before the Shiori Hana can launch any mental attack, then the Samurai Hana wouldn't stand a chance. Of course there are many other tactics, but this is the one I'd recommend.

The only reason that not many people know about this tactic is that they give up before even trying. This is a real shame, because each pokemon is gifted in a particular area, and if these skills are made to be used properly, then the true light of a pokemon's power will shine truly.'

'I see…'

They sat around for a while, before deciding to go back and sit by Mystic and Alona's side.

_**IN THE MIND OF MYSTIC**_

_**There were many sisters, many that pulled at her hair, pulled at her feet and threw things at her. But in the eyes of others, little angels they were.**_

**_Then the face of a stranger appeared, although everything was hidden, there was a smile on that face, and that brought this warmth into her soul._**

_**But then everything was back to what it was, back to where she came from, those many sisters. Depression took over the life, missing the one that smiled so sweetly. Soon another thing appeared, in came a fountain of water. At least what seemed like water.**_

_**Then blood, lots of blood. It was everywhere, it was in a room, where no-one can find. Soon after, just blankness.**_

**_Hope seemed to shine through, and later, there was a creation. A difference, but same in a way. Cannot move on, tragedy should not be lived for so many. Kindness, life and spirit as one. Water, flowing, strangers and more strangers again._**

**_What are these memories? Did they belong to me? Do they still? What are they? Water, flowing, strangers and more strangers again, it seemed to be like when Alona's village found me. I felt refreshed, renewed, and completely…clean._**

_**But I was so old already, why did I feel like that? I also feel like I'm being watched, like someone is watching over me. One with the wisdom of my past, one with all the knowledge, they're showing me the way.**_

_**But after meeting Ash, it was strange, but that innocence seemed to start slipping away from me. But the one watching over me, I can feel their emotions. And they are happy that Ash is around, so I'd like to have him around, as long as those that look after me is happy I'm fine with whoever I am to travel with. **_

**_My heart beats more and more when I see Ash all the time. But it also aches. And the presence of the one watching over me becomes stronger, like they'd want to take over me. But that pain I feel, that happiness is all mixed together, it hurts but it gives me so much pleasure to be with him. _**

**_To just be…but I feel like I'm incomplete, I'm missing memories, but are those memories I'm searching for, are they really mine? Do they really belong to me? Or do they belong to someone else?_**

**BACK TO NORMAL WORLD!**

Mystic awoke suddenly, feeling a small pressure on her hand.

'Ash?' She croaked out, her voice breaking.

'Mystic!' Ash cried, Mystic sat up, her back almost killing her, she was about to ask what happened when Ash just grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly in his arms, 'I'm so sorry I couldn't help you…I'm so sorry!'

Then the memories of what happened a few nights ago came flooding back to her. Ash was shaking, hugging her deeper and deeper into his arms.

'I missed you so much, please come back soon…Misty…I love you…' Ash cried into her hair.

_Misty…_ The name seemed to break down in Mystic's heart. That presence, that presence of someone watching over her, it's getting stronger and stronger. Mystic's heart pumped faster and faster. It's like it would break any moment.

Suddenly it was like she was looking at herself as a third person, someone else was talking to Ash, this wasn't her, and she was so confused. It was like the presence, with all the wisdom of herself is speaking in place of her.

'I love you too, Ash…' They had said, then Ash kissed her.

It was like suddenly Mystic was the presence, she felt that kiss, she felt Ash's arms around her, it just that she wasn't there. And this, this presence took over her body, and speaking what Mystic wanted to say all this time in her heart.

Without warning, Mystic was back in her body again.

'I love you…' Ash whispered again, Mystic only smiled, determined not to tell Ash about just what happened. Her lips tingled from the kiss, it was like this was meant to be, but somewhere deep inside, she felt this sadness, like this will never work, but she brushed the thought aside.

'I love you too Ash…' There it was that voice that just spoke without her permission again, but with that kiss, that unbelievable kiss with such passion and love, it didn't matter that the voice wasn't hers, that's what she wanted to say anyway. They held onto each other like they were afraid the other may disappear…

_**EVER: GREAT, AND THERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

_**SHADOWS: OH…NOW THERE ARE SOME CLUES…**_

_**EVER: YUPYUPYUP! ABOUT THE CHAIN BETWEEN MISTY AND MYSTIC!**_

_**SHADOWS: HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**EVER: HEY DID YOU KNOW SHADOWS THAT THIS STORY, Mystery of Mystic HAS LIKE…700 HITS?**_

_**SHADOWS: WOW! SERIOUSLY! THAT'S SO COOL!**_

_**EVER: I KNOW! I HOPE WE CAN KEEP THIS GOOD WORK UP!**_

_**SHADOWS: SAME HERE!**_


	9. 9th Back On Track

**_EVER: WOW! THIS IS LIKE OUR 9TH CHAPTER!_**

_**SHADOWS: HECK YEAH!**_

_**EVER: WELP, SINCE EVERYTHING'S OK, WE JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO:**_

_**Neo Namco**_

_**SacredBlade**_

_**Mystic Mystery**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

**_$!Back On Track!$!&_**

'Alona, Alona, wake up, c'mon…' Ayden begged, seeing her eyes flutter just a little bit, maybe it was just his imagination. He held onto her hand, and then gently stroked her hair.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, Ayden couldn't believe it! He looked closer to make sure he wasn't imagining what he saw. She did, her eyes opened…

'A-Ayden?' She asked; her voice so hoarse it cracked as she said his name. Her eyes widened as Ayden pulled her into an embrace.

'You had me so worried Alona. Don't ever scare me like that!' He cried, pulling her even closer. Alona felt his hands shaking from joy. Almost like he was afraid she'll disappear again.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER AT NIGHT TIME!**_

Ayden took Alona outside for some fresh air while Nurse Joy was busy working on some paper work.

Alona laid her head on his shoulder and rested her eyes as Ayden wondered where Garrett was. It had been a while, would Keira have wanted this?

'AYDEN!' Somebody shouted, jerking Alona awake and into alert.

Ayden looked around frantically, that voice, there was no mistake…then he saw him, 'Garrett!' He looked a mess, there was blood on his face, his ankle seemed to have been twisted, his other leg had cuts crisscrossed everywhere on it. His arms were all bruised from dirt, and he was carrying an unconscious Keira in his arms. Her right eye had dry blood running down from it, and she seemed like she had taken some whippings.

'Take, take Keira, I'll be fine, bring her to Nurse Joy.' Garrett said, starting to hand Keira to him.

'Alona! Help me! Take Keira! I'll get Garrett!'

'She won't be able to carry her!' Garrett cried as Ayden took hold of Keira and handing her to Alona. Alona carried her, although it seemed hard and ran into the pokemon centre.

'OK, now, you'll have to throw your pride out the window for a minute…' Ayden warned him.

'What do you-?' But he got shut up, Ayden picked him up in a heartbeat and rushed him the rest of the way into the pokemon centre, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO DAMMIT!' he yelled all the way.

'OK.' And Ayden plopped him onto a stretcher and the pink pokemon took it from there. **_(EVER: WE FORGOT WHAT THE POKEMON IS! _**

_**SHADOWS: SOMEONE, PLEASE TELL US!')**_

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

'Are you sure that is where she keeps her memories?' Ayden asked as a mummified looking Garrett led him, Alona, Ash, Mystic, Brock, Max and May into the basement of the tower.

'Yea, she told me once before. Just before I left, she told me.'

_When you come back, go into the basement, my memories of you would be there…_

Inside the room was filled with jars. The jars were filled with glowing feathers, the light emitted almost blinded them all. As they walked in, they noticed that every jar had a label on it.

'Wow, these are all the memories she took out of her?' Brock was surprised, staring at all the jars, 'This one says, "Looks can be deceiving". And this one, "Irresponsible brat".'

'Those are names of the incidents in her life that's got her unhappy.' Garrett told Brock, opening another door. What was inside was far brighter than the whole room together, it almost blinded them all, 'the brightness of the feather shows the amount of the memory, or the time.'

Garrett took the jar labeled, "Garrett-The One I Love Most" and they all began their journey back to the pokemon centre.

He was alone again by her side; Garrett took the feather out of the jar. And gently placed it over Keiras' mouth. This white, bright liquid seemed to come from the feather. And the feather seemed to melt. The liquid dripped onto her mouth, but she didn't swallow it. So he lifted her to a sitting position, put the feather in his mouth, then forced her mouth open with a kiss, and slipped the liquid into her mouth. She didn't seem to want to drink it. So it was little by little. By the time it was nearly done, Keiras' eyes opened and she pushed Garrett away.

'You surprised me! You're back! Um…' She racked her brain for the name, but there was a little feather left, so Garrett took her head in his hands and gave her the last, 'Garrett…' she said lovingly into his eyes…

**A FEW DAYS LATER KEEFER AND KEIRA ANNOUNCES MARRIAGE AND OUR HEROES CONGRATULATE THEM, AFTER WHICH THEY WAVE GOODBYE TO THE TWO HAPPY COUPLE!**

**AT THE NEXT TOWN, IS A PLACE CALLED WIDOW'S LOVE WHERE A POKEMON CONTEST IS AT NEAR ONCE AGAIN**

'Hello May, I suppose you'll be entering the pokemon contest?' Drew asked from the back of the group.

'I know I'll win, unlike some that lost to me 3 times in a row now…' May snapped back as they all waited for the two to finish fighting.

'How about this, the looser of this match will have to do something for the winner…no matter WHAT it may be…' Drew suggested.

'You got it.' May said, with complete confidence in herself, 'Go! Hon Kitten!' And she threw out her poke-ball; a red kitten came out of her poke-ball immediately.

'Go! Luk Dragon!' Drew shouted, and a green pokemon came out of his poke-ball.

'Hon Kitten, use Hyper Beam now!' May shouted, and a white light appeared at the mouth of Hon Kitten which blasted at the direction of Luk Dragon.

'Luk Dragon! Dodge and use Dragon tail!' Drew cried. Luk Dragon's tail turned neon green, which smashed straight into Hon Kitten before May could utter another word. She had lost, Hon Kitten wasn't really strong, but it was good practice.

May ran over to return Hon Kitten. She glared angrily at Drew, 'What do you want?' she spat.

'Meet me here again tonight, at 7 pm sharp.' Drew said with a smirk on his face. That's exactly what he wanted, and exactly what May didn't want to do, but it can't be helped, a promise was a promise, and May didn't like breaking promises, people said that if you break a promise you'll have bad luck on your love life for 7 years, and May didn't want that… **_(EVER: THAT'S NOT TRUE!_**

_**SHADOWS: YEAH, BUT OH WELLS!)**_

Suddenly, as they were walking Mystic held painfully onto her head, then finally falling to the ground, this high pitched screech came to her ears, and then images, slideshows of strange happenings, a pair of hands at a gate, rattling it, trying to break it open. Fuzzy as it was, it was there, breaking her head in half with the pain. Next was a slap from those sisters, a leaving boy just from her grasp, and suddenly, alone in the forest. And that water again.

'Mystic! Mystic!' A sudden cry, that screeching stopped, everything was back to normal. It was like the one that watched over her was pushing memories back into her mind. It was like the one watching over her was on a riot to take this mind back.

When Mystic finally came back to reality, she realized that Ash was shaking her, everyone else crowded around them, wondering if she was alright, 'Sorry, had a bit of a flashback there…' she said, smiling again.

'You OK now?' Ash asked worriedly, forcing Mystic to stare into his eyes. Leaving, heartbroken, mistreatment, pain and suffering just pounded against her head, and before she realized it, she had screamed, 'NO!' and pushed Ash onto the ground, lucky Alona was there to break his fall. But Alona got some pretty bad scratch marks.

'Oh no…w-what have I just done? I'm so sorry…I didn't mean that…' But Ayden was already picking Alona up while May did the same for Ash.

'It's okay; I guess she's still getting those painful flashbacks…' Alona filled in for her, knowing she won't be able to speak, and fully understanding her situation, she had a bruised knee and a scratched hand, 'right Ash?'

Ash didn't seem convinced, he stared at Mystic a little longer to make sure, because he got nothing out of it, he mumbled, 'yeah…'

'Hey Ash, I want to go to this shop afterwards…' May continued and wrapped both her arms around Ash's, Ash flinched a bit, but didn't resist, and May stuck out her tongue at Mystic while no-one was watching.

Mystic took it, and walked behind all of them with tears coming out of her eyes, but keeping everything silent. Alona limped over to Mystic, 'Hey, come walk up a bit…'

Mystic burst into tears, 'I'm so sorry about that Alona, I swear I didn't mean it!' she cried with her hands over her face.

'Noh, c'mon, it's fine! I know you didn't mean it! And the best thing is that at least we know that Ash has a lot to do with your past, and that's a major start.' Alona said, before falling down, Mystic held onto her arm, but she fell half the way, 'Whoops, silly me…' she laughed, her bruised knee bleeding even more.

'Ayden!' Mystic called, but they were too far ahead to realize.

When she was about to yell again, Alona shook her head, 'seriously, it's OK, let's not bother Ayden that much, he's got lots on his mind as it is…' Alona said.

She began limping again, but then she fell again, 'Argh, I'm such a klutz these days! Can I use your shoulder?' Alona asked.

'Definitely,' she agreed, then mumbled shamefully, 'if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going through this in the first place…'

'C'mon! Get over it! It's nothing! Honestly, stop bashing yourself because you _think _you did something wrong, because you didn't. You were in a memory, and Ash's face freaked you, it's really no surprise. Relax…breathe in, and out, breathe in, and out…' Mystic can't help but laugh, Alona was such a forgiving person.

So they went on until they saw Ayden wait for them, 'What happened?' Alona asked brightly.

'What happened to you is what I should be asking, look at your leg!' he practically shouted, they both stared down, and sure enough it almost look like her leg would break in two.

'Yuk, I didn't think it'll become like that…' Alona commented, but laughed it off.

Before she could respond, Ayden scooped her up, 'Mystic, can you run with me? We'll have to leave the others behind and get to the pokemon centre ASAP.'

'Yeah…'

'Hey wait a minute! I'm fine! It's not that far to the pokemon centre, I can walk it!' Alona argued, trying to break out of Ayden's grasp.

Ayden came so close to her face their noses were almost touching, 'I don't care, your health comes first and your pride goes last, I'm taking you there my way if it's the last thing I do…' It was almost a threat. Alona kept her mouth shut because it did seem like he could do what he said.

So Mystic and Ayden, carrying Alona both ran as fast as they could to the pokemon centre.

_**TIME LAPSE! TO THE NIGHT TIME!**_

'Mystic! Get out of here!' Alona shouted to her.

'I can't! I'm the one that made you stay in the hospital so I'm going to stay with you!' Mystic shouted back for the umpteenth time.

They've been arguing all afternoon, Ayden got so annoyed that he left for a break from their constant shouting and begging to make him be the judge. Max and Brock went to check out the pokemon festival with loads of pokemon goods while Ash decided to stay in his room for a bit and May was getting ready to go meet Drew from loosing her match. She seemed to be too enthusiastic about it.

Alona slammed her bruised, now bandaged leg around the room, 'if you don't go apologize to Ash on the count of three, I'm going to _make _sure my leg breaks in two.'

'Alona! You'll-' Mystic began.

'ONE!' Alona screamed, banging her leg even harder by now.

'Alona!' Mystic cried again.

'TWO AND THREE QUARTERS!' Alona bellowed.

Then Mystic was gone, she left the room in a flash, and everything went quiet. Alona smiled, fell down onto her bed and rang the emergency bell, by then her foot was like a blood soaked Popsicle. She almost passed out by the time the nurse came in.

Ayden gulped down a cup of water in a flash. His head was still ringing, when he first got out of the room and closed the door; he was almost deafened by the silence. Their voices, it almost killed him. He sat on the benches for half an hour or so before he decided to go back and hope they've quiet down yet. On his way he got her a cup of milk, it used to be her favourite drink back in Silver-Valley. He opened the door to a deathly quiet room, Alona seemed to be asleep, he saw her chest rise and fall, rise and fall. As he walked closer, he was about to leave the milk on her bedside table when-

'BOO!' she cried suddenly, smiling, but that was just enough to make Ayden chuck the milk into the ceiling and it splashed onto his head. The milk started to drip down his hair, 'Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!' she cried, trying to get up, but Ayden pushed her back down. Then stormed over to the sink in the room, pulling his head under the tap and brushed his fingers all over his head, trying to rinse it clean in silence. But Alona was dreading the moment he finished; she could almost see his anger as he washed his hair, she was doomed, and he was bound to kill her…whoops…

The moment arrived; he finished washing his hair, and stormed back over to her, his face almost touching hers, his wet hair dripping droplets onto her face, Alona was shaking with fear, but all he did was reach over to the other side and took the towel, then wiped his hair with it.

Alona let out a sigh of relief, 'Sorry…' she mumbled.

'Sorry isn't gonna be good enough…' Ayden said instantly.

Alona was speechless, what the heck was she supposed to do then?

'Tonight's the pokemon festival, if you go with me I'll forgive you…' Ayden said, looking back at her with an almost evil smirk on his face.

'Um…' Alona wasn't expecting that, she just got a cast on her leg, after what she did with it, Nurse Joy was pretty amazed at how much damaged she did, but since she was very nice, she never asked her what she did. And it'll be pretty stupid to tell her that she just kept whamming her leg everywhere to make a girl leave the room.

'I'm not going to take no for an answer.' Ayden told her, before she could even lift her head he picked her up already.

'Aie!' she cried, wrapping her arms around him for balance. Her cast was dangling with her other leg, Ayden sighed looking at it, 'Alona, you have to take better care of yourself…' And off they went to the pokemon festival.

_**SHADOWS: THIS IS GETTING SO MUSHY GUSHY! **_

_**EVER: TELL ME AOBUT IT…BRRR…**_

_**SHADOWS: YPUYUPYUP! WHATEVER EVER!**_

_**EVER: (ANGER BUILD UP)**_

_**SHADOWS: SO SEE YA NEXT TIME AND PLEASE! REVIEW!**_

_**EVER: YEAH…ALL THAT…FLAMES…ANONYMOUS…SIGNED…WHATEVER…JUST REVIEW! **_


	10. 10th Confession, Depression

_**SHADOWS: YEAH! WE'RE BACK AND AT IT AGAIN!**_

_**EVER: HECK YEAH!**_

_**SHADOWS: ROMANCE ROCKX!**_

_**EVER: GO ADVENTURE!**_

_**SHADOWS: …**_

_**EVER: …**_

_**SHADOWS EYES GLITTER: I SEE THIS MAY BECOME QUITE BLOODY…**_

_**EVER: DAMN YOU'RE GONNA BE RIGHT…**_

_**EVER AND SHADOWS FIGHT!**_

_**THANK YOUS AND WHAT THES:**_

_**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWER! **_

_**SacredBlade**_

_**WHAT THE…?**_

_**Peace7**_

**_DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS A BIT MEAN? JUST BECAUSE THERE ARE A FEW CHAPTERS WITHOUT HUMOUR DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE'RE TRYING…REMEMBER, WE'RE NOT THAT GOOD AT MAKING STORIES AND INSTEAD OF TREADING ON US WHILE WE'RE DOWN, HOW ABOUT GIVING US A FEW SUGGESTIONS? IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE PROS WHEN IT COMES TO HUMOR! THAT WAS A REALLY MEAN STATEMENT! C'MON, CUT US SOME SLACK:'( _**

**_Confession, Depression$!_**

Mystic dreaded the moment; she inched closer to Ash's room. All she had to do was apologize, that's all she needed to do, and it's not that big a deal, so why is she shaking all over?

She took a big breath, trying to relax herself, she just began to turn the knob when the door smacked right into her. The last thing she remembered was that white hot pain coming from her nose.

'I swear I heard someone- MYSTIC! OH GOOD LORD ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!' Ash cried out as he picked Mystic up from the ground, her nose was bleeding and she was completely knocked out with swirls in her eyes.

He placed her on his bed and ran to get Nurse Joy, but Mystic held onto his sleeve, making him trip and fall down.

'Ash, don't go…' Mystic pleaded, amazingly her bleeding nose stopped, but she still looked…hurt, 'I'm sorry…' she said.

'Huh? What for?' Ash asked, cocking his head to the other side.

'About, pushing you over…' Mystic managed, still ashamed of what had happened.

'Oh, that's ok…look at you…you're shaking…' Ash said, laughing a little at how nervous Mystic was. He stroked her hair lovingly, that beautiful hair, and also he lightly stroked her cheeks, and they were so soft.

'You're really nice Ash…' Mystic smiled at Ash, lifting her hand, he took hold of it, but her hand was almost frozen, 'It's almost strange…but it almost seems like I'm not complete, even with this touch, it's like I'm not really here with you…'

Ash didn't get it, 'But you are, I'm right next to you…Goodness, your hand is so cold…'

'I don't know…it's like there's this barrier separating me…from this world in general, but especially you… so cold…' Mystic began to drift off to sleep, 'Please Ash, please stay by my side…'

Ash felt her hand grow even colder, 'I won't leave your side, I promise…'

'Ash…you feel so distant…' She said, squeezing his hand, her eyes almost closing.

'I won't be for very much longer…' Ash said.

Mystic didn't really understand what he meant, but maybe the cold was getting to her, she fell deep asleep.

Ash slowly drew himself into the bed as well, hugging her, her body was like ice, and Ash was at an almost abnormal temperature, as his warmth left him, he felt tired too, and fell asleep as well.

**AT THE POKEMON FESTIVAL!**

'Gosh! Ayden, you ok? You look pale…' Alona asked, worriedly.

'I'm fine!' Ayden said, trying his best to put up a happy face. Truth was, the cast made her almost ten times heavier.

'I want to sit down.'

'What? But-'

'Ayden, stop it! I know you're in pain, don't hide it! It just hurts me even more when you do that!' Alona shouted, lots of people were looking at them now, Ayden gave up and sat himself down, but he made Alona sit on his lap. She looked like a doll. Truth was, he was sweating like a pig, 'Jeez, look at you…you're sweating everywhere!' Alona said angrily, but then came a playful smile, just like the old times, the old times that she has forgotten, she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his face clean.

It was an involuntary movement, he lifted her chin, yet kept his other hand tight around her waist, 'It's almost like you're her again…' he said, leaning closer.

They were almost a millimetre apart when, 'No.' He pulled back, he wouldn't rush her if she didn't want to be rushed, instead he pecked her cheek, 'Sorry…I just don't feel like I'm complete right now…'

'I understand…' he said, her memory still isn't back.

**THE MEETING OF DREW AND MAY**

'Well, you showed up,' Drew sneered, 'although you're an hour too late…' he said, pointing at his watch.

May used a hand to flick her hair over her shoulder, 'So? It's not like I need to leave a good impression on you.'

'Oh really?' Drew said, 'Well, I'd like to ask for this lady's hand for the night then.' He said bowing.

It's been a while since anyone treated her like a real princess, May enjoyed the feeling, 'Then I shall be obligated to please this prince tonight.'

It was about time she was treated like a princess, although her first priority was Ash, because she likes a good challenge, he hasn't really responded to her obvious hints, maybe she really was too good for him.

As they waited for their meal, Drew said something unexpected, 'You like Ash huh…?'

'Excuse me?'

'You like Ash huh?' Drew said, looking teasingly into her eyes.

'What are you talking about?' May asked, she didn't expect that question, rather, from a person like him. The best way was to play dumb.

'Don't need to lie, I see you crawling all over him. But he ain't worth your time, your challenge was set too high, he'll never see you in that way…'

'There's-'

'The only reason I brought you out was to let you see the truth, since you came out with me, if he cared about you enough, he would stay up until you came home, and once back will ask you over and over again, to make sure you were ok, that's what the normal hot-blooded man will do for a woman they love…correct?' Drews' tone was so precise, it was almost annoying. But true, what he said was true, and that was one of the reasons why she came out tonight.

'Another, if…say…on the front lawn tonight when I drop you back, you give me a goodnight kiss, if he loves you, wouldn't he run out, grab you by the hand, push you inside and come back out to bash the shit out of me?' It's almost funny that Drew can say these things in such a calm manner.

'Of course…' May said, almost sure that's going to happen tonight.

'So what if he doesn't?'

That seemed to have come out of no-where. What if he doesn't? May hasn't really asked herself that, because she never needed to. All the boys just come begging for her. She never needed to raise a finger to get what she wanted. But traveling with Ash, May wasn't so sure anymore, he didn't really do anything that the boys before would do, or any symptoms of it. May almost offered her body up to him and he didn't even notice.

'He will…' May said confidently, but inside she wasn't so sure anymore.

'My, what a confident young lady,' Drew sat back on his chair, 'let's play a game, say, tonight. On the doorstep, I'll kiss you, if he comes out and takes you away, so be it, then I'll get bashed willingly. If he doesn't, I will be the only one allowed to end the kiss. Do we have a deal? It's all good for you on your side of the deal…' Drew told her, May wasn't so sure about this, 'I mean, think about it, you either get the guy of your dreams, or you get one hell of a pash from me.' That smirk on his face, May almost wanted to reach over and chop it off with a knife. It was all just a game to him isn't it…?

'Why the hell are you even doing this?' she asked accusingly.

'Now that won't be revealed until you agree to the bet.' Drew gave a disarming smile, almost kidding, and almost making May's heart pound twice as fast, almost.

'Fine.' May looked at Drew expectantly for an answer.

'I like to see women like you suffer.' He said simply, with an evil grin, 'You deserve it, not all guys like chicks that are so up their ass.' He meant it.

May felt insulted, hey it wasn't her fault that guys always threw themselves at her, the only reason she's like this is because of that. May has had enough with him. She threw her napkin down on the table, stood up, and made her way to the exit. Until she felt something pulling her wrist.

'Goodness, I was joking! I'm doing this to help you, because I like you. You may be brought up to become a spoilt brat, and we both know that's true, but I know how to bring you back down to human terms. Now come on, your food is nearly here.'

May didn't know what made her do it, but she went back for some reason. While they were eating, 'You know, you put up with tough chick act outside, but inside you're just freaked aren't you?'

'Thanks genius.' May muttered as she dug deeper into her plate.

'I mean it, you're afraid of that rejection huh…?' He said, smiling and leaning his head on his hand, and of course, staring at her.

'Who isn't…?'

'But inside I know you're very beautiful. You put on those actor's eyes to see me, but you don't know it, somehow they're starting to come off slowly. Just be yourself,' he smiled something sweet, 'its ok to cry every once in a while you know?'

'…' May wasn't able to say anything, that sentence…no-one told her that for…so long…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As a child when she fell down, she kept thinking that she couldn't cry, or mama will only be more worried. No matter how deep the cuts were when she fell, she'd never cry. Her teacher taught them that they must always remain strong. But then one day coming home with a cut on her cheek from thorns while she went through a thorn bush her mother cried seeing her like that…_

'_Mama! Don't cry…what's wrong?' _

'_May, why is it that you never show how you feel? This really hurts me inside! Why are you hiding all these feelings inside like that? All you do is make me more-' but then, her mother fainted, it seemed she was really stressed. When she went to visit her mum, she could barely see her mum above the bed, so her mum pulled her up onto the bed as she told her._

'_May, your feelings are in your heart, and believe it or not, your heart is really like a bottle!' She gave May that small toy drinking bottle._

'_What? Really?' She asked, amused, cocking her head to one side. _

'_Yes honey and your feelings are like coke inside that bottle.' Apparently on the other side of the table was a cup of coke. She poured the cup of coke into the bottle. She closed the lid with a cork, 'Now shake it, and shake it as hard as you can.' So she shook it, suddenly came a pop, and the cork flew out and hit May on the forehead, the coke spilling onto her everywhere, soaking her clothes. That was it, that was all she could take, and so then, she cried like a baby, 'Honey, you need to remember its ok to cry every once in a while.' Her mother hugging her and announcing the first time May cried besides when she was born._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It was inevitable that this was going to happen again. But this time, by someone else. Her tears had been pouring down since before the flashback, yet she didn't acknowledge it at all. It seemed Drew was worried too, 'Gosh, are you alright?' There seemed to be a genuine concern about his eyes. He had stood up and walked over to her side of the table to comfort her.

She threw herself into his arms, 'Truth is, truth is I know that Ash will never like me back…I knew I was defeated, but I just kept going, I wouldn't take no for an answer…I thought if I try hard enough, he will like me…but all he can talk about is Misty! I wish she was dead! Gosh! She's all he ever talks about! It's getting really annoying!' She cried into his arms.

'Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad…' Drew said, stroking her hair while she cried into his arms.

'It is! Misty this, Misty that…always…' she complained like a little baby, she burst into tears all over again, 'sometimes I wish…although I've never seen her, sometimes I just wish she was dead. Dead and gone forever so Ash could more on and be with me instead.'

'I'm sorry May, forgive me.' Drew said, confusing May, what the hell was he on about? Goodness. She felt a little prick on her upper arm, 'It's ok, it's just so you'll be safe,' He pulled her deeper into his arms, she felt drunk, everything began to spin in and out of view.

'Drew…what the hell did you do…?' May wanted to scream, but only managed to whisper it.

'You'll be fine, just remember this…I won't do anything, I love you…' His eyes, his deceptive eyes, he lied to her, just like all the time…and she fell down, down into the pool of darkness.

_**EVER: WELP, THAT'S IT! ALL ROMANCE HAS FINALLY GONE! YAY!**_

_**SHADOWS: NUH-UH! THERE'S MORE CHAPTERS ON LOVE COMING SOON! YAY!**_

_**EVER: ARGH….!**_

SHADOWS: MHM!


	11. 11th Lady With A Black Heart

_**EVER: HELLO AGAIN!**_

**_SHADOWS: DID WE TAKE A LONG TIME AGAIN? SORRY! BUT REMEMBER! WE STILL LOVE YOU!_**

_**EVER: NO I DON'T…**_

_**SHADOWS: FINE THEN, I WILL LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**EVER: PATHETIC, DESPERATE MORON…**_

_**SHADOWS: …EVER! I LOVE YOU!**_

_**EVER: COVERS HER MOUTH GOTTA GO!**_

**_$ Lady With a Black Heart_**

She heard something go CLICK, CLICK, CLICK but she was too tired to care…

'May…May…' She heard the voice, it wasn't Ash's, Max's or Brock's…But it was someone close. She felt like her legs were going to fall off because it was so tired, she felt herself pressed against something…or someone…her eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw something green, green.

Suddenly it was like all her memories slammed into place from floating; she remembered a prick on the upper arm, spinning feeling…Oh God.

She saw Drew, that face…that sweet face…it was definitely him. And she was…and she was…PRESSED AGAINST HIM! She still had her bra and undies on, but that's it. And he…only had his pants on!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' she screamed, making useless attempts at pushing him away.

'Hey, stop tiger, what the hell are you doing?' Drew shouted.

'What the hell! Why am I here? And why are there…cameras?' She pulled the blanket closer to her as she realized the scene before her. There were 3 cameras at different angles and many people working them, there were lights and all the other gadgets just like they were…on a set.

'CUT!' A man with an emerging black beard shouted to everyone, the Director, 'Drew, bro I don't mind you choosing your girl to be in the commercial, but she can't just suddenly scream like that…OK, we got enough of the bed scene, now the kiss scene…'

The director moved out and started talking to the other workers; May wrapped the blanket around her and tried to take all this in. She dragged Drew and slammed him against the wall, 'What the hell is going on here?' She demanded in a slow and threatening voice.

'Well, shooting a commercial of course!' He said innocently.

May spat, 'And when the hell did I sign up for this? I don't remember it at all!'

'Well, its fine isn't it? It's for a girl's product, a perfume, I think, called Wishful. And hey, you looked perfect for it, I can't help but choose you, if not, I might've had to shoot the commercial with a chick older than me.'

'But-' she began.

'Anyway, the next is the kiss scene…' Drew said, 'I wouldn't want to have to kiss someone I didn't like…you know what I mean?' He said with a smile.

May's eyes went crazily wide. She turned instantly pale, he was joking, and he had to be bloody joking. She held up a shaky hand, 'You're kidding, right?'

He took hold of her hand, 'Of course not, the director wanted someone inexperienced, to let me lead them,' He held her by the chin, pulling her face closer to his, 'you are just perfect for it, and plus you'll become famous.' He said his eyes strangely tempting.

Within moments Drew could be seen with boulders, lights, and wires all over him with quite a few bumps on his head. A completely mad May stormed out of the building mumbling something about, 'Like I'd fall for your charm…'

'WAIT! May!' he shouted as he got untangled and ran over to her, stopping her before she opened the door, 'I'm sorry, I was just teasing you, but please consider this, there's nothing bad to it, do this commercial with me and I'll be out of your hair before you know it.' He said, clapping two hands together and a smile on his face.

May thought for a moment, then smiled, she pecked him on the cheek and went to the director to ask for a glass of water. Drew blushed a bit, holding his hand to his cheek, 'guess that's a yes. She's so cute…'

'Ok! Drew, I don't want a sloppy-saliva-all-over-your-face kiss, I want something sweet, like you really mean it…apish?' The director said, clearly not trusting Drew.

'Hey, with a girl I care and love,' he said, pulling May closer to him, 'there's no way I'll do anything so rash.'

The scene is as follows, May sprays on a Wishful perfume (she'll have a solo little scene to shoot later on), then Drew (playing her boyfriend) will meet her at a park, smells her perfume, starts gently kissing her neck, the move up to the kiss-kiss.

When May first saw the script, she tore it in two, and so did the next, and the next. When the director decided to just tell her what she had to do, she nearly decapitated the director's head. So instead the staff made Drew pin her down and explain it to her properly.

'OK, now, ACTION!' the director yelled.

Drew stepped closer to her, and whispered, 'its ok, just let me lead…'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN LET YOU LEAD!' May screamed, pulling him by the collar.

'CUT!' The director yelled, 'YOU DON'T ASK PEOPLE ABOUT THESE THINGS WHEN THE CAMERA'S ROLLING! AND DREW, DON'T SAY YOU'LL LEAD HER, WE WANT THE NATURAL LOOK!'

'BLOODY HELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT DREW JUST TOLD ME TO LET HIM LEAD, I BARELY KNOW HIM!' May cried.

'What do you mean, you don't know him that well…I mean, and we got these pictures as proof…' the cameraman said from behind the camera. And there it was a load of pictures.

Picture one: May was sleeping on the side, with only her bra strap showing, and drew was on the other side, playing with her hair, seemingly completely oblivious to the camera. There were these roses around them as well, but they were faint and see-through, so they must be added afterwards.

Picture two: Drew was holding onto May's waist. A blanket covered everything else, from their belly button down, and they were both sleeping.

Picture three: It seemed the same as picture two, but they were closer and Drew was kissing her on the forehead.

Picture four: May was on the side; Drew's arm was draped across her chest, both asleep.

Picture five: Same as picture four, but from the top view.

Picture six: Same as picture four, but Drew is kissing her on the cheek.

Picture seven and so on and so on and so on.

May almost died, she stared at the pictured like she couldn't believe that was her, 'such…such…sensual pictures…' her hands shook as she held the pictures.

The director said, 'Yeah, when I saw how good they came out, I cried because it was like my best work ever, and Duke here, did a good job.' Duke, the cameraman blushed a bit.

'When I saw you and Drew in that position I was wondering what he meant by she was a "stolen good". And you were asleep, the way he positioned you and everything, he told me where to take the pictures, it really wasn't my doing. But I must say, when I saw you two in some of the positions, I almost had a bleeding nose problem.' Duke told May.

In the background, Drew searched for one of the pictures, he picked one up and showed it to Duke, Duke's nose went crazy with blood and he ran for his life with his hands over his nose. When he got a twisted tissue into his nose, he fisted Drew's head, as they were mucking around the picture flew out of Drew's hand and landed on the Director's head, the director saw it, and his nose went crazy too, the picture fell on the floor and May picked it up, when she saw it, she dropped it, her eyes went wide, and her jaw hit the floor. On the floor was the picture, it was the last picture.

Picture one hundred: May and Drew was pressed firmly against each other, and Drew cupped her face, WHILE HE KISSED HER!

Meanwhile drew was complaining, 'Hey Duke that hurts, stop it!' he said, then a shadow appeared before them, their eyes slowly rose up and saw a May, or a ghost of a May. But her eyes were swallowing in her socket, her face so dark, it was terrifying. Around her was an aura of anger, flames.

'YOU SAID YOU WON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME YOU BASTARD…' Although her voice was barely over a whisper, the threat in the tone was that of a loud speaker.

Drew still had a smile on his face when Duke and the director, in fact everyone else, went out of sight for some reason.

'Well, I didn't exactly, and still your lips were so tempting I couldn't help it…' He said.

'A-' May began.

Drew closed in on her just in time and cornered her into the wall, he placed a hand just about her head and the other on her chin, 'Just like you are now…those sweet…succulent lips, they tempt me so…' A smile still played across his mouth when he licked her lips like they were a sweet strawberry that was when he kissed her. And he held her in both arms and he led her, led her to a place she never knew supported life. The Land That Never Was. To Paradise.

'WRAP! THAT WAS GREAT!' The director screamed, instantly, Drew and May broke apart.

'…what?' May ask, oblivious to everything.

'Of course, we recorded your kiss the way it should be!' the director shouted, 'Great work Drew, you did great, I'm proud of ya!'

'Hey, where's Duke?' Drew asked.

'Oh him? He was rushed to the hospital after recording you two kissing so passionately.' The director said, pointing to a fast disappearing ambulance, 'Gosh, the sirens was so loud and you didn't hear it? Man you two must've been in deep man…'

May blushed; it was all captured on camera, her kiss…

'So we did good?' Drew asked.

'Hell yeah, man, that was probably the best kiss ever recorded on camera…' The director said, but before the sentence ended, Drew had a metre high bump on his head, while May held onto a ten tonne hammer.

'Well, there's still the photo shoot, and you want real scenery right? And its all day out…May I think we'll have to work all night…' Drew said, seemingly oblivious to the large bump on his head.

'What? But the pokemon contest is tomorrow! I can't miss that!' May complained.

'You know what? You two can figure this out, but I'll be going to get everything ready for the night scene. It's not only photo shoot you know, we're having two versions of this commercial, so it better sell out big time…' The director said.

As soon as the Director was out of site, Drew cornered May again, 'You only enter the pokemon contest to make Ash cheer for you anyway…' there was nothing easy-going in his tone or face.

A shocked face appeared on May, 'Don't act like no-one noticed, I mean with you staring at him every 3 seconds and when you win anything at all you'd scream your head off at his direction, you'll have to be as stupid and thick-skinned as Ash not to notice…' Drew told her.

'Fine…' May gave in; he really did know her too well. And he pecked her on the forehead.

_**OK, NOW IT'S FINALLY ABOUT MYSTIC AND ASH!**_

Ash woke up, he felt something cold close to him. It was Mystic. She was just as cold as she had been. Her lips were purple. When he stared closer, he saw that Mystic's neck was covered in ice. She had a peaceful face, yet she didn't seem to realize her own throat was frozen. Ash blew hard on her neck; the ice began to melt, little by little. It wasn't fast enough, Ash bit the ice, but it left a mark although it didn't crack, it left a harsh bite mark on her neck.

'Mystic, Mystic!' Ash cried. He gently slapped her face. She awoke suddenly, it was only then did Ash begin to relax again.

'Ash?' She asked, 'What's wrong?' She smiled sweetly.

'Your neck…' Ash told her, she had a confused look on her face, when she felt her face; her fingers went right through the ice.

'What is it? There's nothing…but a bite mark…I wonder how I got it…' She asked herself. Ash felt her skin; it was just as cold as before.

'Your skin…is freezing…'

She felt it, then held some ice from the nearby table, Ash saw it melt before his eyes, 'Ash, are you sure you're ok? Do you want to see Nurse Joy?' She felt Ash's forehead, he almost felt his forehead freeze because her hand was so cold.

'I'm fine…hey Mystic, can I listen to your heart?'

Suddenly Mystic blushed, 'Whoa?'

'I-I don't mean that in any perverted way…it's just…'

'It's ok, I trust you…' She smiled again, and then started to un-button her shirt. When he listened, his worse nightmares came alive, there wasn't any heartbeat. And when he saw her chest, the part where her heart was, it was frozen in black ice.

It took merely a few days before Drew and May's ad came to air. Their faces were all over the billboards and buses, and well, everywhere! And the Wishful perfume was a hit, it was sold out everywhere! Soon it went to the point where they needed to leave the town as everyone they saw asked for their autographs. Drew decided to travel with them, Only Max was a bit pissed off as he knew there was something up with him and his sister.

As they traveled, Mystic and Alona were both traveling before them. Ash told Ayden what had happened.

'Hm…I'm not surprised…' Ayden told Ash.

'What do you mean?'

'That would be how we found Mystic.'

'WHAT!' Ash cried.

'I mean, that was how we found Mystic. I mean, technically Alona found her; she had ice on her neck and black ice on her heart. Her lips were purple and her heart wasn't beating. At first we thought she was dead, but when we were at Alona's dad's lab, she seemed to just suddenly come alive. She acted from then on just like a real human being. Actually, she was the one that came up with her own name, I mean after we threw a tonne of suggestions at her.' Ayden explained.

'So can you see the ice on her neck at the moment?'

'…Nope.'

That night, they camped out by a river that would soon lead them back to Ayden and Alona's home town. Alona seemed to have sudden violent flashbacks and so Ayden had to stay by Alona's side. May and Drew wanted a so called, 'Romantic walk in the forest'. Max tailed them. Brock was making supper. And Ash wanted to roam through Mystic's past from when she awoke.

Ayden tucked Alona into the bed and sat next to her. He soon fell asleep as well. Within minutes he jerked awake, feeling strangely insecure. When he woke up, he realized why. Alona was missing. He ran out, he left the others doing what they were as he didn't want to disturb them. He called for Serian to keep him company in case a pokemon showed up.

Ayden went through the forest slowly, each step he could hear the grass crunching underneath his feet. He turned his head franticly every few seconds over and over again to make sure he didn't miss anything. Then he saw a huge shadow; a shadow almost as large as a bear. Ayden took his Pokedex out as it beeped.

'Momentor: a legendary pokemon, also with mind control abilities. This pokemon has been known to have been created, not born. It is a pokemon with deep emotion. But once it lost all its memories of its master from a crash harshly to the brain. Before it could retrieve all its memories, its Master died. Now the pokemon Momentor takes others' memories to satisfy its sadness. It is a dragon pokemon. Victims to this pokemon are naturally attracted back to Momentor. Momentor isn't a fighting pokemon, usually once noticed, quickly flies away to avoid capture as there is only one in the world. To retrieve the memories of the victims, Momentor must see through a person with a true heart, whom will not capture it under any circumstance.' The mechanical voice said.

'Alona!' Ayden called, once Momentor saw Ayden it backed away harshly.

Alona turned around, 'Who is thee? Who disturbs the harvest of memories?'


	12. 12th Truth and Consequences

_**EVER: OK, HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! WHEE!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE SHALL PREVAIL!!!! **_

'It is I, Ayden Abets of Silver-valley. Sir Momentor, you have taken my love's memoirs of I. One wish for them to be returned.'

Then the Momentor came out into view in the body of a dragon. He had blonde hair flowing from His back and light green scales; his feet were a ghastly ice blue. His eyes were a glowing gold. 'Ah, Sire Abets. Momentor hath only listened the whisper of thee elegant name. One cannot embark on the hour in which one is in the presence of a member of Abets. Chronicles of Master depicts Abets may lead one to final rest. May sire comfort thee…?' Using Alona's body, Momentor bowed.

'One not know how-' Ayden began.

'**_Oh jeez, enough with the old formal English, can't you just speak normally? Surely Momentor can understand even if he can't speak it?!' _**Serian said angrily.

'One minds not the use of contemporary English.' Momentor said.

'Phew, that's good; it's so hard figuring how to use this old English.'

_**(EVER: YEAH, HECK IT WAS HARD!!!! **_

_**SHADOWS: BUT SINCE WE JUST FINISHED STUDYING A BIT OF HAMLET BY SHAKESPEARE, WE PICKED SOME GOOD STUFF OUT!!!**_

_**EVER: YEAH, HE'S A GENIUS, I THINK I'D LOVE TO READ HIS PLAYS IF I UNDERSTOOD MORE OF THE WORDS, IT'S NOT THAT BAD!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: OK, SO WE AREN'T TOTAL PLAY LOVING, SHAKESPEARE ADMIRING FANS, BUT HEY, IT'S JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG!)**_

'Look, I seriously don't know how I can put you to rest. But I want you to give me Alona's memories back…'

'How is this so?'

'Well, as I said before, she is my love.'

'Not is she.' Momentor said sharply, 'Thee love one is memoirs of child. Know thee not what sensation thee experience with child at present. Correct am I? Sir Abets. Rather, thy Beast.'

'It's true, the girl now I know of Alona isn't the one that I love, and I can only ever love the Alona from our childhood.'

'So then, one shall create exchange for such memoirs, thy comfort thee from centuries wonder. Wonder for memoirs of thy Master. Thy then return memoirs of thee loved one.'

'But I don't know how to comfort you! I barely even know you!' Ayden argued.

'May thy not anger so. For ancestor of thee created one's life.' Momentor said.

'**_Ok, let me get this straight, so you're saying that Ayden here…or Beast, his ancestors created you?' _**Serian asked, amused.

Momentor merely nodded.

'So what if you came traveling with us? Wouldn't that be comforting to you?' Ayden asked.

Suddenly Momentor emitted a blinding white light. During so Alona fell to the ground. The light traveled around Momentor before ending and all that was left was a little child in Momentors' place, no more than 5 years old. Then a rainbow of colours flew from the child's chest, flying over the sky before separating into different directions. One last light of ice blue flew out of the child and landed on Alona's heart, slowly melting inside.

Ayden ran to Alona's body, her eyes slowly fluttering open, 'Ayden? What the hell happened?' she asked.

Tears began to fill his eyes before falling freely down, 'Whoa…?' Ayden started to cry on her lap like a baby, 'Jeez Ayden, you're a man, stand up like one!' She scolded.

'I'm sorry…it's just that…you're finally back!!! I'm so glad!!!' he continued to cry, Alona didn't say anything, but patted his head like he _was _a child. But Alona smiled, just a little, just a crack, but a smile was there…

Serian saw the child first, and so brought the child to Ayden and Alona. As Ayden looked closely at the little child he saw that he had milk white skin, gold eyes, blonde hair covered in green and white cloths.

'Isn't he cute?' Ayden said as Serian allowed Alona to hold him.

'Yeah, the sweetest thing…'

'_**Jeez, is this going to turn out like a mushy gushy love story like Alona just gave birth to Ayden's kid or something?' **_Serian asked, almost annoyed.

'…'

'…'

'_EW!!!! SERIAN!!! THAT WAS GROSS!!!!' They both cried at the same time._

**_Well, at least their both back to their immature lives again…_**Serian thought.

'Ayden, so can we keep him?' Alona asked.

'Why ask me for?'

'I dunno…'

_**NOW FINALLY!!!! SOMETHING ON Mystic AND Ash!!!!!!**_

'So, you sure you don't know what happened at all before you woke up?' Ash asked for the umpteenth time.

'For goodness sake, yes, that's the final time I'm going to answer that question!' Mystic almost shouted, laughing.

'Fine…so-'

'Hey, who is Misty anyway?' Mystic asked before Ash could finish.

Ash looked at Mystic for a second, almost not knowing what to say he looked into the clear dark sky, 'Well, she was my first companion, mainly because I burnt her bike to a crisp. At first I thought she was very pretty, but a bit annoying. Later I began to like her, first as a friend, and then as something more. It may've been that I was completely desperate to know whether she felt the same way for me or not that one night I actually dreamed about her saying "I love you" to me…But it wasn't long until we had to say goodbye…I really didn't want her to leave…but I had to fulfill my dreams and she had to look after the gym because her selfish sisters wanted to go on vacation. I wanted to confess to her just before I left…but I chickened out…she was beautiful and smart, I don't think I deserved her, there were so many guys after her, I know I'll just be at the end of the line…so I didn't and left. Now everyday I regret what I did…how could I have been so stupid to let her go?' He felt a weight on his shoulder. Mystic laid her head on his shoulder, tears were pouring down her face like a waterfall.

'Don't say anymore…it's me…it's me Ash…' She looked up, those eyes, Misty's eyes, 'It's me, Mist-' then it was almost like she just had a heart attack, her eyes lost all life and she fell to the ground. But Ash caught her. He laid her on his lap.

'Yeah, at first I really did think you were Misty. And boy I actually wish you were her. It almost seems like you are. But there's something that just isn't right. I know that Misty can only ever be the only one for me…and I wish it was you…but…no matter how hard I try…it just seems like something's missing.' Ash slowly stroked her hair.

Outside in the middle of the night, a sudden gust of wind blew a small piece of newspaper flying onto a nearby tree, it read, 'Missing, gym leader from Cerulean City. Misty Waterflower, rumored death resulting from abuse from sisters, all sisters suffer from paranoia but Miss. Misty hasn't as yet.'

Ash and Mystic: 'What…?'

Brock and Max: 'The…?'

Drew and May: 'Hell…?'

It was just one day but there Ayden and Alona was, holding onto a little baby, 'Isn't he cute? His name is Momentor!' Alona told them, holding onto the child, beaming.

Everyone just gawked at them like they were insane while Serian licked White clean.

'WE NEED TO TALK!' And so Mystic and May drag Alona with Momentor away. While Max, Brock, Ash and Drew pulled Ayden to another side.

'My gosh! I had no idea you were pregnant all this time! When did this happen?' Mystic was saying.

May smack Mystic playfully on the back and said, 'don't be silly, you know Alona's not like that, but still, after one night? What happens if you two get married? Huh? You'll have 365 kids every year!'

Alona had swirls in her eyes; she had no idea what they were talking about.

Mystic was expecting the normal, pregnant-for-nine-months-yet-still-didn't-have-a-belly-and-then-gave-birth reason.

May was thinking more magical and thought it's the sleep-with-them-one-night-and-give-birth-to-a-baby reason. Both of which are completely and one hundred percent stupid.

'Um…I don't know what you are implying, but either way, this isn't our child…' Alona explained.

There was a pause, then both Mystic and May went into teasing mode, 'So since when do you say "our"? What did you do last night that made you come back until morning huh?' Mystic was saying while May made fake, sloppy kissing sounds.

Alona was running in cold sweat, the truth was…after making Momentor "part of the family" Alona and Ayden didn't know what to say to the rest of the gang, later it got chilly, so Serian provided her fur like a warm cushion as she was such a large creature, and she wrapped herself around all three of them. They became trapped and Alona was stuck pressed against Ayden's tall, strong frame. He was so warm, it was like in a sauna, but the fuzzy feeling that comes with it as you're bloody stuck listening to the heart beat of the person you've got feelings for, it was indescribable. Let alone comfortable.

'You can't say it can you? You guys did something didn't you…?' May teased, almost implying something dirty, if not already.

'No! No we didn't!' Alona screamed. Momentor began to cry, Serian took him for a little ride on her back.

_**TO THE GUYS!!!**_

'So, you finally did it didn't you?' Ash was saying.

'Did what?' Ayden asked innocently.

'Don't act all innocent, I knew under that virgin sheet there was a guilty boy inside…' Drew teased.

'WHAT? We didn't do…no, no I didn't sleep with her…' Ayden denied quickly, just quickly enough being guilty…

'We didn't say that you slept with her, so…you really did, didn't you…?' Ash said, placed his thumb and index finger upon his chin and narrowed his eyes as they accused Ayden.

'No, no I didn't…'

'Yes you did…' Drew said.

'No…'

'Yes…'

Slowly both groups backed away back towards each other.

'I guess it's the same with you huh…?' Ayden asked,

'Yup…what'll we do?' Alona asked, now both of them were back to back.

'This…'

Without a word, Ayden pulled Alona close to him and kissed her, also pulling her into his embrace.

When he finally let her go, everyone's jaw was smashed on the ground.

'Well, that ought to clear things up.' Ash sighed.

It took only a few days before they were close to Ash's home town. But before they reached there, they stayed in the forest for a night. They found this little village and it was the villages' Celebration Day, and at night was a grand festival. Brock and Max went crazy once finding that the village specialized in pokemon food creations and went to investigate. Drew and May seemed to have become celebrities after the ad for, 'Wishful'. And agreed to appear live on TV for a up-close and personal interview. Ayden and Alona went off with Momentor to the mini-markets, where many games and children-based toys were available.

Ash and Mystic decided for a little stroll in the forest. There really weren't all that much they could do. Soon they came to a nearby river, following it down, there it was, a wonderful fountain named, 'Miracle'. It was entirely white. The bottom was a round basin, filled with water the middle had stick holding the next part up which was just a smaller basin, then higher still was the statue of a life sized angel, it's wings only had the top made of glass which water seeped through and the water they sprayed down produced the actual wings themselves. The angel held onto her heart, the long hair flowing down her back in an obedient bunch and her eyes also seeping water through, looking up, Ash can see that the angel was staring straight at Mystic.

'So beautiful isn't it Mystic?' Ash asked, Mystic seemed as if she was in a trance. A small glow of ice blue surrounded Mystic and, as Ash saw, so did the angel. As if calling for each other, Mystic floated towards the angel. Standing right before the angel, Mystic moved her body into the same position as the angel, tears now also seeping through her eyes. A blast of white light almost blinded Ash as he saw the shimmering beauty of a pair of majestic wings spread out from Mystic's back. Slowly, but surely, she and the angel became one as she melted into the statue. The statue opened her eyes, life and colour shone more brighter than the sun as the statue slowly flowed down in front of Ash.

'Ash…' she said lovingly as the final stages of the transformation completed and the glow slowly got eliminated. She held onto Ash's face with her left hand, her hair long, sleek, flowing in the nonexistent wind and a dazzling orange.

Ash was baffled, 'Mis-Misty?' he managed to spit out.

'Ash!' She cried, going towards him as if about to hug him, but then slapped him square across the face, 'Misty?' He couldn't believe that Misty just slapped him, his brain refused to accept it. Why did Misty just slap him? Ash held onto the spot where Misty just slapped him, unable to comprehend why she did so. When he took the courage to stare at her in the eyes, he was surprised to see her face in anger. Like the way she did the time when she saw him after her bike turned into a crisp. The anger flared with flames in her eyes, but these eyes were mixed with hurt and maturity.

'How dare you…' Misty spat at Ash as she moved closer to him, 'How dare you come back…'

'Misty…what…what are you talking about?' Ash didn't understand it, one moment she was Mystic and everything was going well…now…now Mystic and that…that angel statue merged into one, and then Misty appears and now she slaps Ash…Ash was too shocked to be able to say anything.

Her face stared at him in hatred and regret, 'Why, why in the name of the Almighty God did I fall in love with a blinded boy like you?' She shook her head a little as she seemed to try and fight tears from passing her eyelids.

'What-'

'How dare you come back here?' Misty asked, 'After what you did to me?' She spat out the words with venom, but there was something in her voice that made him want to give her everything so that everything would be alright.

_**EVER: END FOR NOW!!**_

_**SHADOWS: NEXT ONE OUT SOOO SOON!!!! **_


	13. 13th The End

_**EVER: SO THIS IS IT, THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! KYAAA!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE'RE FINALLY DONE!!! AND YOU GUYS BETTER LOVE IT!!!!!**_

'What did I do to you Misty?' Ash asked angrily in his own defense. This was when his old, immature and pathetic personality kicked in, he wasn't just about to let her walk all over him. He put up a brave face, a brave and stubborn face.

But then Misty's face changed, it was a sad, betrayed image of Misty that Ash never imagined can be carved into her perfect face, 'You lied to me Ash, didn't you promise to come back for me?' The spirit and the flesh seemed to separate and the spirit hid behind the flesh and cried, kneeling on the floor. Ash took one step closer and Mistys' body held out a warning hand, telling him to stop.

'But Misty…what is this body?' Ash asked, still confused, if the body was there, why wasn't the soul?

The crying sounds stopped and a muffled whisper escaped Misty's transparent lips, 'Corpse of Misty.'

'What?' Ash didn't get it.

'It's my corpse dammit!' Misty shouted angrily, her wide eyed glare staring shamelessly up at Ash.

Mystic.

Rearrange the letters and its', 'C Mysti' 'C Misty' 'Corpse of Misty.'

'But…how?' Ash asked, realization seeping into his tone, his head shaking lightly, disbelieving.

'Because of you! You idiot! What else?! You promised!' Misty turned away, laughing to herself, 'Funny how those that made promises never keep them… until it's too late…'

'How did you?' Ash didn't want to ask the question too specifically.

'My sisters, who else you damn baka!? And you had a damn crush on each of them too! You didn't know their real sides…' Misty held her head with her palms, using her fingers to pull at her hair, 'They scream, they shout and kick. They smoke and use the buts to scrape over me like my body was made to handle these things.' Misty stopped, looked at Ash for one moment, and stood up. Drapping her arms over her body, she pulled the shirt over her shoulders, and dropped her pants, leaving her body standing with only a bra and panties.

'You see these marks Ash? There's a reason for each of them, they're dissolved a bit more after the water soak in the river, but they're never meant to heal.'

And there, Ash could see, apart from the perfect curves and flawless skin otherwise, the marks. Burn marks, cuts almost deep to the bone it appeared, slashes across the chest, you name it. It was there. But what really caught Ash's eyes was not the scars themselves, but what was on her heart. On the skin, the entire bit of her left chest was darkened blue. The centre begin completely black, only the edges revealed its' true colour. The veins popped up effortlessly. The main arteries to her heart. Ash could almost see the faint outline of Misty's heart.

It wasn't beating.

'I see you noticed too. The only thing that keeps this body functioning is not the heartbeat but the unfulfilment to your promise. Yet this body longs for rest of it's push. You were close to making this heart beat again with your charisma. A few times when Mystic appeared almost real to you, you almost succeeded, but now, you've come back.' Misty's stare was now almost warm and welcoming. Almost, 'There is no more need to this charade anymore, no more need to this body. And no use for Mystic's persona either.'

'What?' Ash couldn't believe what he just heard, 'You mean Mystic's persona was real?'

'Not real, not entirely, no. Her persona merely consisted of the basic essentials to function, such as happiness and sadness. The ability to sense harm among other things. But she was never really a human. You could've started all over again Ash. With her body, diffused of all memories of the past user, you could've started again with her, all she had was this little imcompletion, but that was enough for you to send her back isn't it?'

Anger began to flare again.

'What kind of body do you want Ash? Why can't you ever be satisfied? May basically submitted her body for you to play with, yet you STILL refused! She's a walking wet dream and you know all hot blooded guys would know unless-'

'NO!!! WHAT THE HELL MISTY!!! YOU KNOW I'M NOT GAY!!!!!' Ash shouted, knowing it wasn't the right time for jokes.

'Fine, so what do you want? A Jessica Alba body?' Misty seemed relieved for if only one nano second. She babbled on.

'I want you.' Ash's shame stricken face stared onto the floor as Misty's spirit aligned once again to her flesh.

'What?' Misty didn't hear.

Ash looked up and ran forward, pushing Misty's soul back into the body as she tried to suck in oxygen as if deprived. But her eyes remained large and shocked as her body crashed onto the floor of the forest and she almost skidded a little to a stop.

'I want you Misty…I don't care what body you're in, as long as it's you inside…' He indicated to her heart. His hands still digging into her shoulders with all the force he could muster.

He laughed a cold, hard laugh, shaking his head away as he spoke, 'You can be…the ugliest, slutiest **_guy_** on the planet for all I care Misty…' He stared into her eyes now, 'As long as I can see that it's you there, buried behind all that surface, that's all I ask for…'

Misty's tears were still falling when the heart thumped her. Misty choked, unable to breathe. Her lungs constricting. Her body rocked back and forth, trying to force air back in. Her hands pulled at her throat, trying to unclog what wasn't there. Her face helpless and gagging noises escaping her.

Her heart thumped again.

And again.

And it was killing Misty.

'My…body can't handle my soul… Let me out Ash!' She hollered at the shock stricken Ash.

'No!'

'Are you crazy?!' Misty's voice was no more that a stuggled whisper, as she dug her fingers deep into her neck, trying to free some air, 'This body can't be revived! This heart that pumps will only-'

But Ash didn't want to listen anymore. He kissed her lips forcefully, making her try and breathe from her nose and unclipped her bra.

Misty's heart thumped again, harder than before as she rocked back and forth as if an electric current was passing through her, and her hands trying to push Ash's much older, stronger body away and to no avail.

'Just wait Misty, I'll make sure your heart will thump back to normal before long.' There was no doubt in his intentions as he kept his body pressed against hers and pulled his shirt over his head. Suddenly Ash's scent made it's way to Misty's nostrils, as his bare chest created friction against hers. Her hands were now pinned by Ashs' as the warmth of his body against hers only blackmailed her heart to keep thumping against her rib cage like some feral animal. Hurting her body as Ash kissed the living daylights out of her.

((to lemon, or not to lemon…that is the question…))

LEMON!!!! Keep reading…

No LEMON!!! …:P will indicated when the deed is done ;)…or not…

Misty couldn't do anything, she physically couldn't, what with her heart hammering until it felt like her ribcage shattered into a thousand pieces. But Ash didn't need her to do anything apart from breathe.

As he continued to explore the entire universe of her mouth, his hands unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off with ease. As they traveled up, he caressed her thighs, sliding past her buttocks, to her belly, to her heart and her breast. Gently massaging it as he released her mouth and her pleasured moan struggled past her weak vocal chords, whilst Ash trailed kisses down her neck towards her collarbone. Not hesitating as he reached her disgusting scars. Misty threw her head back as Ash left hot fire marks past the valley of her breasts and her heart seemed to skip a beat before returning to it's untimely rhythm.

Misty's head couldn't comprehend what Ash was doing to her. She struggled to breathe still, though she no longer needed the aid of her hands or the concentration as much as before. And then Ashs' hands slipped down her undies. And she knew she needed this to be completed for her to truly return though hard it was. Her body was alreading missing the warmth of his body and her instincts took over as she pulled Ash back down onto her whilst he was in the middle of pulling down his boxers.

'Whoa!' Ash shouted as he felt two suddenly ravenous arms pull him down onto the forest floor. He could barely stop himself with his hands when Misty's shoulder became his pillow, 'Please…hurry…' Ash smiled as her wrapped his arms around Misty's thin waist.

'Hold on…' he panted before they finally became one. Something that was way past due.

Misty inhaled sharply, her heart now pumping as fast as a mouses'. She threw her head back, as a soft, elegant moan escaped her mouth and Ash once again kissed her neck and collarbone lightly. Misty wrapped her legs around Ash's thighs.

'I love you…' They both said in unison. As their minds and body became one and they rocked each other with a steady rhythm, driven by the sound of Misty's heart.

END OF LEMON!!! WE KID!! THERE'S MORE!! NONONO!! WE'RE KIDDING ABOUT THAT ONE!!! IT'S THE END!!!

'Oh yeah, about time you guys got back…that was a 2 hour walk…what happened…?' Drew said the moment they stepped into their oversized hotel room.

That was when they realized they were holding hands, immediately, Ash dropped Misty's hand, embarrassed as images of what happened popped back into his head.

'Oh, hang on, I'll call Alona, she was worried sick Ash.' Ayden told them and walked away, past the small corridor when May and Drew tried to stuggle with their laughter.

'What's up?' Ash asked, eager to get the attention off himself and Misty as Misty went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

'Pfft…' Drew gestured for Ash to come closer and whispered in his ear, 'Alona's taking a bath with Momentor at the moment…'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!' a deafening scream erupted from the bathroom and May and Drew broke down laughing, rolling on the floor and whacking the floorboards, whilst tears of joy ran down their faces. Ash managed to grin.

'I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ABETS!!!!!!' Alona's threat was loud enough for those in the north pole to hear as Ayden appeared with water all over him and a wet bath towel was covering his face that must've hurt when it made it's impact.

Ayden ripped the towel away from his face and embarrassment was quickly replaced by rage as he tore the towel apart with his hands and an evil aura appeared before the still laughing May and Drew, 'YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!?!?'

'AHAHAHAHA!! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS BUT NOT WHAT SHE'S DOING THERE!!' Drew barely managed to rebut. But he and May were already running for their lives.

'AND STAY OUT!!!!!' Ayden roared as he locked the door, the blush never leaving his face.

'What's with the commotion Ayden?' Misty asked as she appeared again from the kitchen with a bottle of Chrysanthemum tea in her hands.

'Oh nothing…' Ayden said easily and Misty went to bed.

When she disappeared, Ayden gave Ash a knowing pat on the shoulder and a very annoying knowing look on his face before he heard the door to the bathroom open with a mean to kill, which was when he ran out.

'Oh thank goodness you're back Ash! Can you look after Momentor for me while I go and punish a certain somebody?' She gave him a sweet smile before she dropped Momentor into Ash's open arms and ran out screaming her head off at Ayden with curses.

'We're back! Look at all the stuff we got from-' Brock announced as he and Max walked into the hotel room and saw Ash with Momentor in his hands.

'WHOA!!! ASH!! I DIDN'T KNOW…MYSTIC….' Max shouted, pointing at Ash.

'Correction…I didn't know YOU and Mystic…' Brock said, joining Max in the same look of horror.

'…'

'…'

'DAMMIT!!! THIS IS MOMENTOR!!! MOMENTOR!!!!' Ash shouted and threw Momentor into their arms and ran out, wanting to cry.

'STOP RUNNING ABETS!!!!' Alona shouted, hot on Ayden's tail as he ran around the hotel.

'HELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!' Ayden shouted back and suddenly saw the Gent's room whilst running past a deserted corridor and rushed in, 'Be right back Alona!' he said and rushed in.

'Just because you're in the toilet don't think I won't dare to come charging in, you…' But Alona stopped short the moment the door swung open and she saw.

Her running came to a halt and a blush flashed over her face as she slammed the door shut. She could hear Ayden's booming laugh from inside as he replied, 'Well, I guess we're even.' But Alona didn't hear that, all she heard was:

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her head in her hands and her eyes wide, not even daring to blink in case she realized this was a nightmare, the scene replaying uncontrollably over and over again in her mind until she heard a deep, sensual male voice whisper down her neck, 'Oh…you're still here…'

'WHOA!!!' Alona's jelly legs made her fall and she crawled away, her eyes never leaving Ayden's. He towered over her now with the upper hand; a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He walked Alona towards the wall with ease and knelt down, his face level with hers.

'What's wrong honey?' He said as he stroked her cheek lovingly with his left hand, whilst his right was in a fist, the lower arm on the wall just above Alona's head, locking her so close to him, he could feel her breathe on his neck as her breath quickened.

'Nothing…not a thing…we should go back now…' She mumbled, not looking up at him.

'Nuh-uh…you're not getting away that easily again…' he declared. His left hand lifting her chin up with his thumb pressed lightly over it. What he saw was her vulnerable form. So weak and fragile, the fear so pure and intangible.

'Y-You're scaring me Ayden…' Alona's voice shook against his touch.

'Alona…' He breathed her name on the side of her ear, the words cascading down her earlobes and down her neck, causing her a sharp inhale of breath, and her senses tingled at them, 'When will you drop this game? When can we grow?' he asked, his eyes softening and almost pleading with Alona.

'Wh-'

'Even Ash, your younger BROTHER, has become a man…frankly, I'm jealous…why can't we become like that now?' He dropped his right and left hand onto Alona's thighs, almost seeming to be forcing her legs apart. He was satisfied with her flinch and sudden heat as he lightly bumped their heads together, their lips almost touching, 'If you don't hate me as a man Alona…don't resist me now…' His lips were basically speaking against hers as he closed the distance and his eyes closed.

Alona was stunned into silence for a moment, frozen solid, before she decided, and kissed him back, almost aggressively. Now it seemed as if she longed for his kiss, his hands going up her bare thigh making her gasp as he caught it in his mouth and continued to explore this unbounded sanctuary.

That was before something clicked in Alona's brain at the most inappropriate time and she pushed him away, though not far enough for both her thighs to be freed, just the one that was highest up, the full on pash leaving it's red mark on Alona's lips as her words trembled to speak English instead, 'Wait…Ash and Misty? You don't mean-' Ayden only rolled his eyes and jumped back into their little snog session, pushing a knee between her legs to eliminate the possibilities of further unworthy questioning, and twisting his head to connect differently to her lips and succeeding in throwing all her coherent thoughts into the bin.

Ash stopped at a corridor, panting, not knowing where in the hotel he was. When he felt something mean trickle over him. His head spun around one degree at a time as the faces of his sister and Ayden's teasing smiles filled his vision. He tried to run but their hands were already on his shoulders.

'So you two did it huh?' Ayden smiled at Ash with that damn knowing face.

'Just a question…' Ash thought about his wording for a moment, 'How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?'

Alona looked at Ayden too and he just shrugged, 'Her neck, the blacky-blue bruise was gone, and I realized it would be very hard to force a soul back into a body unless you trigger a lot of heartbeats. And looking at your embarrassed face when you came back busted holding her hand, which was far beyond normal, I suspected something was up.'

'But I could've held a gun to her head for all you know…why would you think that?'

'It's kinda obvious how you feel about her anyway, like you would do that Ash…you don't have the guts. And if I didn't say that…' he blushed a little and so did Alona, but hers was a full on peach blush.

'Ohhh…it appears that I'm not the only one with some guilt that I need to hide…' Ash's lips curled up, as he found a good distraction route, 'I WAS wondering why both your lips were so red…now I know…' Ash laughed heartily then as he tried to walk away, but his laugh choked when the same hands held his shoulders.

'Don't try and change the subject and run away Ash…' Alona told him with almost a glare in her tone.

'Ok fine…yes…to…to whatever you were suspecting…now go do it yourselves! I need some shut eye!' The last bit got them and they released him as he ran away, leaving two very embarrassed and red teenagers behind.

_**EVER: THE END!!! WHEE!!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER?!?!?! THEN REVIEW US!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE MAY WRITE A SEQUE, ONLY IF YER INETERESTED!!! C'MON!!! FLAME US!**_

_**EVER: JUST REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
